


For Keeps

by Leolaws



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, And a little devil, And to herself, Blowjobs, Bottom!Lena, Choking, Cockrings, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/F, G!P, Hopefully it'll be clear enough, Kara is a tease, Lena talks to her dick, No Plot/Plotless, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, POV changes from Lena to Kara, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, She's a gaymess, Swearing, Top!Kara, crack!porn, dom/sub themes, non-accurate representation of G!P, probably other things too, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leolaws/pseuds/Leolaws
Summary: Lena had always been weak around pretty girls. Weak enough to blush, make a fool out of herself, and ultimately, to stop functioning like an actual human being. It was worse around blondes. Blondes with baby blue eyes. Not that she had met a lot of them, actually. No matter what the press seem to think about her — every possible rumour had been out there, from undying party girl to cold ass bitch, home-wrecker and whatnot — Lena was simply not comfortable around girls.Or the one where Lena is a useless gay with a boner and Kara can’t do anything but notice.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, therefore forgive any weird ass sentence structure and misuse of comas (like really ...)  
> It's also unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Smut doesn't begin right away but don't worry you'll get your fill, I promise.  
> The whole story is written already so that's that, I'll probably update once or twice a day.
> 
> Also it bears without saying but if you don't like it, don't read it.  
> Any comments are welcome ;)
> 
> THIS STORY IS NOT MEANT TO BE A REPRESENTATION TO WHAT BEING INTERSEX OR TRANSEXUAL IS LIKE. THIS IS !CRACK AND THIS IS FANTASY PORN.

Lena had always been weak around pretty girls. Weak enough to blush, make a fool out of herself, and ultimately, to stop functioning like an actual human being. It was worse around blondes. Blondes with baby blue eyes. Not that she had met a lot of them, actually. No matter what the press seem to think about her — every possible rumour had been out there, from undying party girl to cold ass bitch, home-wrecker and whatnot — Lena was simply not comfortable around girls.

 

Sordid truth was, Lena Luthor was shy. And, she was nothing short of secretive.

 

She had good reason, too. Lillian Luthor hadn’t just been a terrible mother — she had had a reason to be. Or, that was what she had repeated over and over again when taking in Lena (the perfect charity case) and her less than usual … situation.

 

For you see, Lena Luthor was born not only her father’s bastard — not that she knew that — but also with completely functioning (that they would discover later on) male genitalia.

 

Simply put, she was through and through the utter shame of her lovely adoptive mother.

 

Growing up confident in that kind of environment was impossible enough, and even more so that turn after turn, she was taught to be ashamed of who she was, and to never dare embarrassing the family name in disclosing it. And so, she hadn’t. Ever. To anyone. Which, yes, did make her … a virgin.

 

Which brought us back to our current predicament, namely pretty girls (very pretty girls) with gorgeous hair and tentative smile — in spite of the distasteful company — and energy and _Lena just stop staring you idiot._

 

“And who might you be?” She said with a laugh, trying, desperately, to reach her water to occupy her hands and take her mind off the gorgeous — _did I mention she was gorgeous?_ — blonde with the button-up and the khakis and _oh my god I’m doomed_.

 

“Kara — Kara Danvers.” She honestly tried to continue listening after that, although trying simultaneously not to drown in her glass of water proved too much. She couldn’t look away, but she also couldn’t stare, not with the other idiot standing there with his accusing tone, making her want to groan and swear. If only they could just let it go with the prejudice, it would make her life infinitely easier. But no such luck. And so, mindful of the beautiful, beautiful woman, _and would it be too much to mention how tight her shirt looks over those arms?_ Lena threw herself into her favourite rant about L-Corp, and her morals, and ended up giving them a flashdrive just to make them leave.

 

(Also, she would deny staring after Kara when she actually left, _but damn that ass— legs, I mean legs_.)

 

Her day didn’t end there. No, she had to be almost shot out of the sky, which … she was not going to comment on at this point, for fear of breaking down; only to be saved by another blonde with baby blue eyes and _goddammit why can’t I just catch a breath?_ No, she had to meet the famous Supergirl, and she knew that if it wasn’t for the life and death situation, her compression shorts would have been tighter. And that was too embarrassing to linger on. She didn’t have time for this, she had a naming ceremony to prepare for, and she would have it — no matter what said this dreamingly beautiful blonde hero. Not that Lena could concentrate on much else than the way her hair seemed to fall flawlessly around her face and the endless legs … _Sigh._

 

She should have known — could hear the I told you so distinctively — but her ceremony was attacked and she was nearly shot at again, if not for the glorious intervention of someone? And the supers. Enough to save the day, again, from her stupid stubbornness — but you can’t live in fear, can you? — and enough to make her heart flutter for a second. It was fair to conclude that she was crushing on the blonde Superhero, crushing _hard_ (pun intended).

 

 

Lena never spent much time thinking about her … junk. She even avoided looking at the stuff, if she could manage it. Of course, sometimes, it seemed to have a mind of its own. Like right now. It was late, and she was finally home, in sweatpants and baggy t-shirt. While not her usual choice of clothing, she needed to be comfortable once in a while. No matter her dislike for her … parts, she wasn’t self-destructive enough to deny them the need of blood flow for too long.

 

Her only mistake was to think back to the two blondes who had entered her life quite suddenly. She did not regret the intrusion, apart from the fact that she was simply useless around each of them — just try and imagine if she had to deal with them both at the same time, she’d sooner have an aneurysm.

 

“Down.” She felt stupid, staring at the hardening piece of flesh between her legs, talking to it as if it would help. She knew only two things would help — a cold shower or a … well … One thing. Still, didn’t stop her from trying. “I said, down. Behave. Urh.” It was not cooperating. At all. If anything, the _thing_ was harder, flowed with blood and straining against her sweatpants. She knew she should stop thinking about both the reporter and the superhero too, but apparently she couldn’t. It had been such a long time since she had fixated on anyone — the last was years ago, and never to that extent — but goddamn none of her previous crushes were that hot. And muscly.

 

It was actually getting uncomfortable. As adverse as she was reaching down … she was tempted. It was not something she did, in fact she was always embarrassed just thinking about it; but she was tensed and she had almost been killed twice today, and surely she deserved a break? She did. And so, she reached down.

 

It was sort of alien to her, the heat beneath her fingers. Her flesh was warm — burning, really — and she could barely restrain the moan that threatened to escape when she closed her fist around her growth. Awkwardly, she moved around a little, just enough to get her sweatpants down and away, naked from the waist down. Tentatively, she tugged once on the length and shuddered. She couldn’t do this here.

 

Letting go of herself, she groaned and stared as her cock strained against her lower belly, standing up on its own. “God, alright! I’ll just … Urh.” She rose to her feet in a hurry, and discarding her shirt, stepped into the shower. She was tense everywhere, and the warm water flowing on her shoulders actually helped. Slowly, she started to relax — except that part of her, that just wouldn’t go down — and her thoughts drifted once again.

 

She did not just think of Kara’s lips and how lovely they would look closed around her cock, nope. But her dick somehow moved and, her fingers found her nipples, pinching them slowly. She breathed out, and shook her head, grabbing some soap and trying to distract herself by washing her skin. _Right_.

 

The second her fingers closed around her growth, she shuddered, dropping against the shower wall. She had been lost the second she had stepped into the shower. Slowly, eyes closed and especially trying not to think about what she was doing, she pumped her hand, hips moving and fucking her cock into her fist. Her thoughts were dirty enough to make her blush, and she moaned, lost in her fantasy of Kara. She didn’t quite know why she didn’t think of Supergirl — clearly it wasn’t the moment to reflect on that kind of things — but she was chasing her orgasm with images of the reporter and her naked gorgeous body, salacious lips and _bending her over her desk_ …

 

Her whole body tensed, as she pumped her fist faster on her cock. She could feel her balls tightening, and she came in a flash, her release thick on the glass wall before her, before being washed away by the water. She breathed out, slowly, letting go of her still hard-as-rock dick, and finished showering as fast as possible, hell-bent on ignoring what had just happened in there, and even more what she had been thinking about. Sleeping on a boner wasn’t nice by any means, but it wouldn’t be the first time and she would soldier on. It worked better with a drink or two in her system, that she didn’t hesitate drinking, anything to forget the shame.

 


	2. Chapter Two

They had somewhat become friends. Kara and Lena, that is. Supergirl was there too, but at a respectable distance.

 

It didn’t help her crush at all. Because Kara was tactile and she loved hugging most of all. Not that Lena actually minded, because the blonde was so warm it simply made her feel so much better; but every touch was a risk of being discovered. She could not control herself around the other woman, or barely so. More often than not, she was sporting a semi-hard erection by the time Kara left her office, and to her never ending shame, her cheeks were always flushed red because the blonde _insisted_ on hugging her. Close.

 

And she smelled so good it was torture.

 

Still, Lena wouldn’t have changed anything for the world, because for once in her life, she actually felt at ease in her environment. She didn’t like to admit it, in fact, she was deeply ashamed of it, but these past few weeks, she had also been a little bit more at ease with a body. Not that she didn’t have much of a choice, when just having Kara looking at her a certain way threatened to reveal her secret.

 

It happened more times that she could count. Thankfully, her clothes did an excellent job at keeping her concealed. She did spend quite the fortune in undergarments, anything to suppress the bulge that she sported, and the occasional … arousal. Not so occasional anymore.

 

It shamed her a lot, to be so unable to control herself around the blonde. She had tried anything, from the cliché thinking about her mother to dead puppies eating brain, nothing worked.

 

She was attracted by Kara. She was helpless about it, and she didn’t know what to do. The blonde was her friend, and certainly, it wasn’t right to lust after her friend like that, right? Especially when she was being so obvious about it — at least in her mind. Any compliment Kara sent her way made her blush horribly. She stammered, needed a glass of water at every encounter, and simply was a terrible gay mess.

 

She had to notice. And sometimes, she thought that Kara knew. She saw little smiles, looks that lingered and made it so much more difficult for her to persuade herself to stop thinking about her arms and tight shirt and _enough_.

 

Was it her fault that Kara dressed like such a daddy?

 

She groaned, took her head into her hands and sighed deeply. Working was no use when she was like that. She hated being like most men but god if it wasn’t true. It was like all the blood had left her brain to rush down to her crotch, leaving her stupid and obsessed by the throbbing of her dick. Thank god she didn’t have any more meetings for the evening. Taking a sudden decision, she buzzed her intercom, settling as comfortably as she could in her office chair. It took a few seconds for Jess to knock, and she called her in.

 

“Yes Ms. Luthor?” She smiled back at her secretary, and turned only slightly to face her.

 

“You can leave for the evening, Jess, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Quite. Go home to your husband. Oh, and please tell the front desk not to let anyone up to my office when you leave? I’ll be going down in the labs. Thank you.” The woman nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

 

 _Alright._ She scooted back on her chair, dropping her eyes and grimacing slightly. No-one would know it was there if they didn’t know what to look for, but she _knew_. The slight bulge was omnipresent in her mind, and she felt uncomfortable enough to decide unbuttoning her slacks. The breather was barely noticeable, clearly not enough to make her more comfortable. She was tempted but she wasn’t kidding when she said she intended to go to the labs. Maybe … _NO._ She scowled. She had never done that, and she wasn’t going to start doing it now. “Behave.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Behave.” She heard, coming from Ms. Luthor’s— no, Lena’s office. She was dressed as Supergirl, and flying by, as usual, before going home. It pained her to see that Lena stayed so late at the office, but there wasn’t anything she could do about it.

 

Finding Lena was exhilarating. When she had met her, she had been struck by her goodness. It felt stupid, but she had barely even thought about the fact that her name was Luthor. It didn’t matter, not when the woman had been so genuine. She was a good person, Kara was sure of that, not matter how many times she’d have to tell it to her sister.

 

Lena was perfect. She was pure. She was, strangely enough, very shy as well. Kara would have believed her to be at least a little like the articles portrayed her: cold and aloof, proper in every and all situations.

 

And she was a little like that, but it seemed, never with Kara herself. No, with the reporter, the CEO was … well … easily blushing. Which made Kara feel even better.

 

She would have to be blind not to see how utterly beautiful the woman was. Gorgeous pale skin, mesmerizing green eyes, raven hair that made her want to grab them tight … She was lovely, and even more lovely with a flush to her cheeks.

 

Yes, Kara Danvers liked to unsettle her friend. She liked to hug her, too, and hear the unrestrained beating of her heart.

 

So, it wasn’t all strange for her to show up every night and see what the woman was up to — not because she doubted her, but because she couldn’t stay away. She wasn’t afraid to admit that she was sometimes tempted to listen in on the woman; but had never done so yet. She felt it was too much of an invasion of privacy, no matter how much she wanted it. Tonight though, she was intrigued.

 

She floated only a few feet away, hidden from view. Lena was staring at her lap, and … talking. To her lap. Behave, she had said, as if something — someone? — was hiding beneath the desk.

 

It was only because she was worried about her friend that she used her x-ray vision to check on her. No other reason. At all.

 

Still, she almost dropped out of the sky when she saw exactly what kind of a secret Lena was hiding. There was no mistaking that form beneath the woman’s clothes. Lena had a dick. Her friend, whom she was maybe falling in love with, had a nice, hard, cock. Complete with a matching set of balls.

 

She did flatter for a second. Just the time to get her head around it. It was surprising, to say the least. Never would she have imagined that the gorgeous woman hid such a secret — which, she supposed, was rather the point. Still. It was interesting.

 

And she would have lied if she said that the development didn’t make her more attracted to the brunette. It wasn’t like she could really judge her; she was an alien herself for Rao’s sake! It just made the possible coupling, well … more fun.

 

As quietly as possible, she landed on the CEO’s balcony. She knew she shouldn’t, she knew she had to leave before Lena noticed her presence, but she couldn’t help it. The brunette’s shoulders seemed so _tense_. But apparently, she wasn’t quiet enough, because Lena turned around a second later. “Supergirl! What, wait —”

 

She was panicked, completely so, and Kara should have felt bad for her. The CEO was attempting to close her slacks, trembling fingers incapable of setting the zipper, and the blonde felt like she had to help. In a short second, she had opened the door, and was kneeling in front of Lena, closing her pants up for her.

 

“Wait, let me do that for you.” Lena was standing still as statue, barely breathing, and Supergirl had to hide her smile. Slowly, she closed her button, and zipped her back up, hand lingering on purpose on the bulge she could see almost clearly — now that she knew what to look for.

 

The CEO squealed, and jumped away, taking refuge behind her office chair, cheeks flushed so red Kara was scared for her health. Still, she smiled and got back on her feet, posing her hands on her hips. “I’m sorry, I’ll go now! Have a good night, Ms. Luthor.”

 

And after a lingering look, she flew out the window, waiting a few kilometres before letting out a laugh, feeling so amused she could barely fly straight.


	3. Chapter 3

She was in shock. Supergirl was … Had … _Oh god. Oh no._ There was no way at all the blonde superhero had missed the slight bulge hiding beneath her slacks.

 

She was screwed.

 

She couldn’t even process what just happened enough to actually think about it. Her mind was stuck on two things. First, Supergirl knew. Second, she had been on her knees. _On her knees goddammit! How am I supposed to forget that image!_

 

Such lovely knees, too.

 

Doomed, she was, the image stuck in her brain and her stupid, stupid cock throbbing before of her incapability of thinking about anything else. Literally anything else would have been better. But no, her traitorous brain was playing the event in a stupid dumb loop, and she collapsed on her chair. _She had touched my … Oh god._

 

She wasn’t proud to admit there had been a lot of shocked silence after that, and a lot of whisky to go with it.

 

She just didn’t know how to process what had happened. The fact that Supergirl knew was terrifying in its own right; but it also meant that someone other than her brother or mother knew about her genetic anomaly. It could ruin her. Although she didn’t think Supergirl would actually go out and tell the world that the last Luthor was as much a freak as the others, the doubt was still there in her mind.

 

And there was the fact that her secret wasn’t just that anymore. Her family was one thing, but a stranger knowing … This was what had always stopped her, even when the need for intimacy had been great. She was only human, after all, and she wasn’t going to deny that there had been a few close calls; kissing often led to one thing, and although she usually left before it was the case, it didn’t mean she hadn’t been tempted.

 

And so she stared in a dumb fashion at her office window for longer than she cared to admit and finally came to a decision. If Supergirl was going to confront her about it, then she would be her braver self and face her. If she wasn’t going to say anything, then Lena wouldn’t either. Trying to talk was a clear confession of guilt, and maybe Supergirl hadn’t actually felt anything. _Yeah right._

 

She banned the incident from her mind. Banned any thoughts of Supergirl, really, and did so well enough that she almost convinced herself that nothing had happened.

 

Her dreams, however, _stupid brain_ , did not let her forget. It seemed that her mind was enjoying playing tricks on her, showing her a naked Supergirl, pulling the slacks down instead of up, licking her lips and saying some salacious words that made her blush just thinking about it; causing her to wake up hard every single morning.

 

It got worse when instead of displaying Supergirl, her brain chose Kara instead, staring at her through those bloody glasses and taking her cock between her lips, _sucking hard_.

 

To her everlasting shame, she had been incapable of stopping herself from actually stroking her dick after that particular dream, pumping into her fist until she finally came on her toned stomach in thick, white, spurts.

 

Honestly, she hadn’t been that sexually active (if you could count masturbation as such) since she had discovered the thing between her legs could get hard.

 

And it was getting problematic to the point where she couldn’t meet Kara’s eyes. Like right now.

 

“Lena? Are you okay? You seem off. Actually, it’s been a couple of days since you … Is everything okay at work?” Kara asked, ever so concerned, and Lena cringed slightly. Everything was not fine, not since Supergirl’s stupid visit, _and why was she even there that night?_

 

“Sorry, I haven’t been sleeping so well.” She smiled, and for once, actually looked at Kara’s eyes. Mistake. _Shouldn’t have done that. God why am I so useless._ For Kara actually reached between them and grabbed her hand, squeezing the fingers lightly and causing Lena to shiver.

 

“I know the last attempt on your life was rough, maybe … Oh, I know! How about a sleepover? This weekend?” _Little devil_. Lena knew it was a bad idea. Hell, she could see seven warning signs at least but she was weak, and _she’s just staring at me with that pout how am I supposed to say no to that face._

 

“Yes, alright.” Her tentative smile didn’t do anything to damp Kara’s excitement, and the blonde reporter actually squealed. She still hadn’t let go of Lena’s hand, and the CEO was painfully aware of that fact. The blonde’s fingers were actually stroking the inside of her wrist, and surely this wasn’t meant to be erotic, but _god if it isn’t getting me hard._

 

“It’s going to be great! Oh, maybe you’ll finally show me one of your favourite movies.” Trying to get her hand back was a doomed plan and so Lena simply smiled, trying her best to get her shoulders to relax, while thinking about dead puppies. It wasn’t the time for the stupid thing to wake up, but Kara’s warm … stroking … fingers … Weren’t helping. At. All.

 

“I’m not sure you’d like it, it … Well I remember you telling me about this no subtitles policy?” She grinned when Kara let out an offended gasp, and then shook her head as if Lena had just told her that all the burgers in the world were now served with kale. _If only_.

 

“I guess I’ll have to show you mine then!” It took all of her concentration not to sigh in relief when Kara finally let go of her hand to continue eating, her arm still covered in goose bumps. She needed to build up her resistance to Kara if she wanted to continue being around her; especially for an entire night. Maybe she’d have Jess call her for an emergency at some point … “Lena? You spaced out again?”

 

“I’m sorry, I … What did you say?” She was blushing, caught once again; but Kara had the good grace to say nothing and she felt relieved.

 

“I asked if 7 on Saturday was okay?” Her hand was captured once again and her breathing stilled, as she stared into Kara’s eyes and stared some more, enthralled. “Are you sure everything’s all right?”

 

“Quite. I’m sorry, I have this conference call in … thirty minutes and I suppose I’m getting anxious. And 7 is perfect. I’ll bring food.” And she actually really needed to leave, because she _had_ a conference call, but Kara was smiling and her fingers were doing that lovely stroking again and she was frozen in her seat. She had barely touched her meal, too focused on the blonde in front of her, and it didn’t even matter. Her brain was stuck on the feeling of her fingers slowly mapping out her wrist, and her heart was beating so loudly it was probably visible on her neck.

 

She was doomed.

 

“Well, I’ll let you go then.” She finally said to Lena, and took her hand away. The CEO wasn’t proud to admit that she nearly whimpered, _what the fuck?!_ , but she bit her lip to stop it and stood up in a second. Just in time for a full body hug, too. And forgetting herself, she pressed Kara’s body just as tight against hers; and thanked god that for once, the addition in her pants was behaving itself. _Not for long._

 

Admittedly, it was Kara’s fault that she smelled so good. It was also her fault that she was hugging her so tightly, letting Lena feel every single one of her muscles. And the CEO was pretty sure the blonde was doing it on purpose. If the smirk was anything to go by.

 

“Talk to you later?” Asked Lena, a timid smile on her lips and a growing blush on her cheeks as she stepped back, hands grasping her handbag, strategically placed above her crotch. Kara only grinned wider and nodded; and Lena took her cue, leaving – fleeing – as fast as she could without appearing so.

 

She needed to get herself under control before that night. Desperately. She didn’t want her only friend to find out about her addition in an awkward, guess what?, kind of way. If anything, she didn’t want Kara to find out _at all_. It wouldn’t be good for anyone. It would be especially bad for Kara to know that Lena had an _actual_ boner just thinking about her arms. Or her legs. Or her eyes. _God I’m pathetic._

 

* * *

 

 

It was terribly hard for Kara to stay away, to continue pretending to know nothing of her friend’s … penis. She didn’t want to scare her away. It was very clear that Lena wasn’t the kind of person to share a lot about herself, and Kara had no doubt that this particular detail was something no-one knew about.

 

But it was nice to be able to explain the panicked heart beat every time the reporter decided to hug her friend a little too long, or a little too close. At first, she had thought that maybe Lena wasn’t attracted to her, and was just uncomfortable; but now she knew that if she was uncomfortable, it was because of something else entirely. Something, she didn’t mind admitting, that made her wet just thinking about it.

 

And something she wanted to know much, much more, about. Starting with seeing it with her own eyes and not through x-ray vision. Down the line, she hoped, getting to know it way more intimately.

 

First, though, she’d have to get Lena to admit to its existence. And that was no small feat. The brunette seemed more ready to throw herself from her balcony than to acknowledge the existence of her little – or not so little – friend down there; and Kara didn’t know how to get her past her fear. Yet. But she would. Since clearly the CEO wasn’t going to ask her out, or anything remotely close in order to get involved with Kara romantically; the reporter was going to get the matter into her own hands.

 

And she was indeed planning on getting very hands on. Soon.

 

Although it wasn’t exactly for that reason that she showed up as Supergirl in Lena’s office, that night. Saturday was only a night away, and she could barely wait; but she had to do her job sometimes too, and it required her presence at L-Corp.

 

Lena was, again, getting attacked – this time by a green looking alien that raged against the Luthors – and Supergirl almost rolled her eyes as she beat the otherworldly being into submission. The CEO’s heart, once beating out of its chest in fear, was calming down, and Kara took a second to look back at the woman, and very much smirked when she caught her staring.

 

After that, she would deny putting on a show for the brunette. She did not flex her muscles more than necessary. At. All.

 

And when the alien was restrained and put into DEO’s custody, she lingered in the office. Without any afterthought. _Cough_.

 

“We have to stop meeting like this, Ms. Luthor.” Her tone was flirty on purpose, and she smirked when she saw the brunette’s skin erupt in goose bumps. It was good to know that the woman was just as attracted to Supergirl as she was to Kara.

 

“Yes, well, I …” Supergirl didn’t mean to let her gaze linger on the woman’s crotch, and she especially didn’t mean for Lena to catch it. But she did. And she blushed. And Kara took a step forward, while Lena took a step back, her back hitting the wall behind her. “T-Thank you, again.”

 

She was only a step away, and she could breathe Lena’s perfume. She smiled, biting her lip only for a second, and not missing the way the CEO’s knees flattered. “It was my pleasure, Ms. Luthor.” She purred, putting her hands on her hips and _flexing_. “Is there … Anything else I can help you with?” And with that, her eyes dropped to the brunette’s lower belly, the black piece of clothing concealing exceptionally well what she knew lay there. And Lena actually _whimpered_.

 

“N-No, I’m okay.” Taking pity on the poor woman, Supergirl took a step back and turned slightly, biting back a groan when a voice in her ear took her attention away.

 

“I’ll leave to it then.” She finally said, looking back at Lena and smirking again, the way she knew seemed to get to the CEO the most. “Don’t … _overwork_ yourself, Ms. Luthor.” And with that, she flew right out the window.

 

It took her a couple more hours to deal with the new alien situation, and after that, she couldn’t help but fly by Lena’s apartment. Just to check on her. _Of course_.

 

She hadn’t meant to look through the windows, whose blinds were never closed (little perk of living in a penthouse with no vis-à-vis, she supposed). She did stare once her eyes settled on Lena’s gorgeous form. The brunette was wearing a sport’s bra, no t-shirt and some sweatpants. She was doing some kind of floor work – pilates, her brain provided – and she was, in spite of the sweat, quite the attractive sight. Kara could only guess what had caused her to do sport, of all things, at this time of night, but when the CEO decided to do some strengthening of her core, she knew why.

 

Apparently, the billionaire was using sports as a method to distract herself from her raging erection, that Kara could see tenting her sweatpants. And judging by the bulge, she had quite the boner too. Biting her lip, Supergirl stared some more at the athletic body – surely she wouldn’t have guessed Lena actually had abs – and not at all in hope that the woman would decide to solve her not-so-little problem in another way. No such luck. After another half hour of exercise, Lena all but collapsed, hardness forgotten and disappeared. _Dammit._

 

Not wanting to intrude anymore, although the temptation of watching Lena shower was strong, Supergirl flew away. Saturday would be there soon enough.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep-over Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the reviews and all the kudos, you guys are the best! :3

She had been standing by the building door for the past ten minutes. She was stressed. And although Jess would argue that there really was nothing stressful about a sleepover, of all things, it was for her. Sleepover meant pyjamas. It meant wearing her compression shorts at night. And the reality of that made her uncomfortable.

 

Sadly, her stupid gay heart made her incapable of saying no to Kara, so she was in for a night of crotch suffering. Which, she knew would make any and all men sympathise with her. Except that she wasn’t doing it in order to get laid, down the line, but just to make her friend happy. And she would argue that her noble cause didn’t make her that pathetic. _I’m lying to myself_.

 

However, the food was getting cold, she was getting angstier, and so she finally ringed Kara’s apartment. Taking a sudden breath, she stepped in when the door opened and climbed the stairs as slowly as she could manage all the way to Kara’s apartment, stopping in the staircase for a second to look down at her crotch. “No funny business tonight. You stay down. You behave. Or I’ll cut you off.”

 

Which, obviously, she wouldn’t; but the thing needed to be scared. _Stop judging, it takes what it takes; I’m not about to let it poke Kara’s leg._

 

Feeling as brave as she’d ever be, she stepped out into the corridor, and into the open door that led to Kara’s apartment. “I’m sorry I’m late, I didn’t anticipate the wait at the Chinese restaurant.” She smiled, spotting Kara near her kitchen and closing the door behind her. Her friend positively beamed at her, and walked to get the bags off her hands.

 

“You brought Chinese?! You’re amazing Lena, thank you so much!” Lena chuckled, only for a second, because Kara was back and apparently had taken upon herself to debutton the CEO’s coat.

 

“Urmh, you’re welcome. I know how passionate you are about your food.” Kara was so very close, and her hands settled on the brunette’s hips for a second before taking her coat away, and Lena was left to stare after her.

 

“You brought a pyjama, right?” The reporter asked, and she nodded her answer, pointing at a duffle bag discarded near the coat rack.

 

“I’ve got everything I need, thanks.” She walked further into the apartment, appreciating it in all the ways it wasn’t like hers; and she turned to smile at Kara. _So far so good. Please let it continue so_. “Should we eat first, and then watch the movie? I’m not sure how people do these kinds of things.” She laughed, a little awkward. She had never done a sleepover before, and for good reason.

 

Kara looked offended enough on her behalf, so at least it was something. “Eating first! I’m so hungry I could eat a cow.”

 

“You’re always hungry.” She replied, smiling a little. She was whipped. Everything the blonde did, she found endearing. Charming, even. _Stupid brain._

 

And so she stared and stared some more as Kara devoured (the term didn’t even seem like enough to describe what was taking place in that kitchen) her food, barely stopping for breathing, let alone for talking. Lena didn’t mind. It allowed her to steel her mind, to prepare herself for what was to come, to repeat excuses in her mind in case she had to make a sudden escape; everything was planned.

 

* * *

 

She was not prepared.

 

Frankly, she was starting to think that Kara knew more than she let on. And _oh god, what if Supergirl told her?!_. No. No. That would be madness. She wouldn’t have done that. She had no reason to do that.

 

And yet …

 

It had started innocent enough. Cuddling on the couch, beneath a blanket, while the movie started. Innocent enough that Lena could concentrate on the thing, as boring as it was. Cheesy, even.

 

But then, Kara’s hand settled on her thigh. She had to use all of her concentration not to jump in surprise. But she was ready. She knew that Kara was affectionate, she shouldn’t have been surprised.

 

She started having doubts when the fingers traced lines on the skin above her knee. _Why did I think that shorts were the way to go again?_ Then again, Kara often caressed her skin when she touched her, so it wasn’t that unusual.

 

What was unusual was the way the hand was slowly but surely getting higher, first on the top of her thigh, but then, on the inside.

 

And while Lena liked to pride herself on her self-restrain. She wasn’t. She wasn’t, and it was starting to show; it would have, if not for the _THANK GOD_ blanket on her lap. She was rather confident though. Her compression shorts would be enough to conceal most of her boner, if only she could get a hold of herself.

 

Meaning, if Kara would bloody stop stroking her skin in circles that were getting wider and closer to the inside of her thigh.

 

Needless to say, she had no idea what the movie was about anymore. Her brain, her only cell left that was still flooded with blood, was stuck on the feeling of warm fingers against her naked skin. Thank goodness, Kara’s hand had actually stopped getting higher – maybe because it meant going under her pyjama shorts, and the blonde wasn’t actually trying to seduce her (although she had her doubts) – but the caress was mesmerizing.

 

It may have been because no-one had ever touched her so intimately before.

 

Still, she was forcing her head to stay turned completely towards the television, fighting every instinct to look back at Kara.

 

Soon enough, the caress stopped, and Lena was able to breathe out. She could do this.

 

Unfortunately, Kara decided to manhandle her into another position, sliding down on the couch to lie down in front of her, and tugging at her hand until she was lying down behind her. The position was terribly comfortable, meaning Lena had no way to pretend otherwise and escape; and Kara seemingly thought it was the right moment to settle her ass against Lena’s crotch.

 

Honest to God, she didn’t mean to squeal. She muffled the sound as quick as she could, but the damage was done. However, it seemed the blonde reporter hadn’t heard her, and the CEO thanked all the stars for that. Still, Kara’s ass was pressed against her lower belly, and although she fought it as much as she could … well … she was getting affected.

 

It was horrifying. Like watching a train-wreck. Every contented wiggle that Kara made, her ass seemed to burrow further against the apex of her thighs, and she was only human dammit! She was hard. And deeply ashamed of it. _Time to damage control._

 

“Umh, Kara?” She whispered, voice shaking.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I need to … I need your bathroom?”

 

“Oh. Oh! Of course! Sorry.” Kara chuckled, and Lena would have too, if the movement didn’t make her more uncomfortable.

 

Finally able to escape Kara’s innocent – or was it? – cuddle, she all but ran to the bathroom. No caring a lot about her barely-there make-up, she threw water on her face, anything to try and calm herself down. Not that it was working, mind you.

 

She couldn’t help but think that somehow, Kara was doing all of this on purpose. The little touches seem to linger way longer than was appropriate, even between friends. And Lena might not have a lot of friends, but even she knew that the inside of the thigh was not a normal place to stroke. Probably.

 

Still, it had been a couple of minutes already, and she needed to get back before Kara thought something was wrong. Sadly, her crotch was not cooperating. The pyjama shorts were large enough – which had motivated her choice – that is was not obvious, however, if a hand passed on it, it was quite clear that something was there. Something painful, at that. She needed her hard-on to go down, not only for decency’s sake, but also because she actually feared for her parts.

 

No amount of dead puppies or Lillian Luthor worked, however, and she submitted to her faith.

 

“Lena? Are you okay?” Came the voice and she startled, getting water down her shirt.

 

“Dammit.” She swore, the white shirt – why such a choice again? _Easy, because I’m a dummy, that’s why_ – stuck to her skin and dripping slowly down her shorts. Enough to get them wet. _Shit._

 

“What was that?” Kara was behind the door, apparently, and Lena pinched her nose, closing the drain.

 

“Nothing! I’m good, sorry.”

 

(She was not good. In fact, it was such a disaster she thought about escaping through the window. For about a second. That was clearly too much of an overreaction – _or was it?_ )

 

She opened the door, and smiled, albeit a little shaky.

 

“Lena! What happened? You’re … wet.” And if she hadn’t been staring at Kara like she usually did, she would have missed the sudden look of hunger that overtook the reporter’s face. In a second, it was gone, but Lena saw it, and she didn’t know how to process that. So, she blushed. Quite a lot.

 

“It’s nothing, I just … Yeah. I’m a klutz?” She laughed, awkwardly, because Kara still hadn’t stopped staring, and was now looking at her crotch. Did the water make it stuck too? _Oh god, no._ “Kara?” She said, pausing slightly. Anything to get the reporter’s attention off her lower belly.

 

“You’ve got abs.” Came the reply and Lena cringed, running a hand through her hair, her stomach tensing on its own.

 

“I, yeah. I mean I work out? At night? It helps. With, the … you know. The stress. Umh.” Her mother would be so proud (not). She had never been so inarticulate in all her adult life. And she had seen Supergirl on her knees in front of her.

 

“Stress, yeah.” Kara was, it seemed, as much lost as she was, and Lena couldn’t help the blush from descending down her neck. She knew that she was a beautiful woman – if you didn’t know about the extra parts – but still, she wasn’t used to being stared at that openly. As flattering as it was, it also made her uncomfortable. “Oh right! Sorry, it must be really uncomfortable to be this wet. I can give you some of my pyjamas?”

 

“Oh no it’s fine, it’ll dry!”

 

“Lena. I insist. Please.” And so, begrudgingly, she nodded.

 

(Later on, she would wonder if Kara hadn’t planned to spill water on her from the beginning.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. coming this afternoon ;)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep-over Part 2.

The night couldn’t have gone better. Lena would disagree, of course, considering her face was still a lovely shade of red, but for Kara, it was heaven.

 

Of course, she worried she was coming out a bit strong. She had felt how tense Lena was on the couch, and she had stopped her caress before the younger woman stroked out on her. Still, she couldn’t resist pressing her ass against the very present bulge in her underwear.

 

She did hope to be able to take a glance at it soon.

 

Also, seeing Lena with her shirt stuck to her toned stomach hadn’t helped her growing arousal at all. The woman was certainly in shape, and she couldn’t help but wonder about her overall look; hard-on and erect nipples and all. She tried not to be too obvious by staring at the woman’s chest, but damn the ladies looked good as well.

 

All in all, there was nothing not to like about Lena. Especially when she looked so lovely when blushing. Kara could only imagine the vibrant shade of red that would colour those cheeks when she’d whisper filthy things in her ear. Perhaps in public. To see how well Lena would be able to hide her discomfort.

 

Right now, however, Kara was busy shoving all her pyjamas into the back of her closet, using a dash of superspeed to do so. She would not miss out on an opportunity to get closer to her goal. She wasn’t above burning all of them to be believable either.

 

After a few minutes spent inside the closet, she stuck her head out, and looked at Lena, who looked even more uncomfortable than minutes before. Tentatively, she smiled. “Umh, so my pyjama bottoms are maybe all in the wash. But! Good news! I’ve got this t-shirt from college that will definitely be big enough to go mid-thigh. Is that okay?”

 

It was not okay, that much was clear when seeing Lena’s face. The poor girl was completely panicked, ready to backtrack. Kara wasn’t going to let that happen. “It’ll be better than wet clothes, Lena. I want you to sleep well. Please?”

 

And because apparently the brunette couldn’t resist Kara’s pout, she nodded. Beaming, the reporter closed her closet and handed the t-shirt to Lena, smiling so much her face hurt. “I’ll let you change!” And with that, she was back on the couch, planning her next move.

 

The movie was not over, but she doubted that she’d be able to wrestle Lena into a cuddle again. The brunette was stiff, and it would probably not get any better. She would have to … Yes. It was time. _Also I can’t waste another minute, I need to kiss her._

 

And so, when Lena came out of the room, she did her very best not to stare. But Rao, the CEO was looking good. The shirt was in fact falling just beneath Lena’s compression shorts – not that Kara should know about those, but she had seen them in her office after all – and showed off a good portion of her thighs. The skin was so pale Kara wanted to kiss it.

 

Still. She smiled at the brunette, who returned it, if only a little hesitant, and patted the couch beside her, putting the movie on play once again. The second Lena was sitting; she threw the blanker back on them, and snuggled close to the woman. Her hand may or may not have settled on the naked thigh.

 

“Umh, Kara?”

 

“Mmmh?”

 

She was doing her best to pretend to be concentrated on the movie, but all her senses had zeroed on Lena. She could hear the powerful beat of her heart, she could feel the goose bumps on her skin, she could hear her breathe and smell her lovely perfume. She was hyper-aware, actually, of everything that was Lena.

 

“Thank you. For the shirt.” The voice was timid, and when Kara turned to look at Lena, she wasn’t surprised to see that the woman wasn’t looking at her. She took the time to observe her profile, charmed by the line of her jaw, the way it was slightly clenched – no doubt because of her fingers slowly stroking her skin.

 

“Of course. I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable.” And finally, the brunette was looking at her. The film disappeared in the background and Kara stared into green eyes, the shade so vibrant it made her breathless.

 

It would have been wrong to believe that the superhero was only interested in a physical relationship with Lena. Truth was, she was falling every bit in love with the woman. Lena was a beautiful soul, too perfect for this world, and Kara thought herself lucky to be in her presence.

 

(Didn’t mean that she wasn’t interested in the physical side of things either.)

 

Before she even realised, she was leaning against Lena, eyes dropping down to the woman’s lips. The brunette was breathing shallowly, heartbeat so strong it was all Kara could hear.

 

They were kissing. The CEO’s lips were incredibly soft, and Kara needed more. Her hand settled on the woman’s jaw, stroking the skin as she kissed her more deeply, licking her way into her mouth. Lena gasped, and the blonde took advantage of it, slowly caressing her tongue with her own. She cradled her head with her hands, soon enough burying her fingers into raven hair, as she continued kissing her as intimately as she could. Lips parting for a few seconds only to take a breath before diving in again, Kara moaned when she felt Lena’s fingers grasping her shoulders.

 

In a fluid manner, she moved across Lena, and settled on her lap. Their upper bodies were pressed together as they kissed urgently, and Kara was close to resting her crotch on the CEO’s lower belly. That move, of course, was the thing that brought Lena back to reality.

 

Surprising Kara herself with her strength, the CEO grasped her hips and pulled her down on the couch beside her. Gasping in surprise, the blonde stared after her as she rose from the couch, blanket falling on the ground, and she could only look as Lena got herself into a frenzy.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Kara. I … There’s something I … I’ve got to go.” She frowned and stood up as well, watching as Lena threw her coat on herself, not even bothering with her clothes.

 

“Lena? Lena! Please, stop? We need to talk; Lena!”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” And with that, the door closed behind the brunette, leaving Kara alone – and lost – in her living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not yet ;)


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that, a little angst appeared right there in the middle. Worry not dear readers, it ain’t gonna last. 
> 
> I'm aware that this is going a little fast anyway, and we're going to pretend like Lena spends every night reflecting on her life (I think it's believable) and that's why she's able to adapt so fast. Yeah.

She wasn’t proud to admit she had been avoiding Kara for two weeks.

 

Thinking about that night, and what had happened – also what didn’t happen – was mortifying and she didn’t like to reflect on it.

 

Although the memory of kissing Kara was a sweet one. It was sad that it had ended with Kara on top of her, so close to pressing herself against her crotch.

 

Admittedly, Lena had panicked. First off, she wasn’t exactly used to having people on top of her. Second of all, especially not when she was half naked. Last of all, she had not been ready.

 

She wanted Kara. She was modest enough to admit to that. She yearned for the blonde reporter, and she, well … She was falling in love with her. There was no denying it. However, with love came intimacy and Lena, well, she wasn’t ready for anything like that.

 

Second base. Maybe. Her breasts were quite nice.

 

Nothing below the waist, though.

 

Because she had learned to be ashamed of herself and she didn’t want to see the look of disgust on Kara’s face when she’d learn that Lena was not all that it seemed. Because clearly, if the reporter had kissed her – and she had, she had! – it meant that she was attracted to Lena, at least a bit. Attracted to the woman side of her. Not to the extra appendage she wasn’t even aware existed.

 

Hiding, therefore, seemed like the best solution to a terrible problem.

 

That was without counting on Kara’s stubbornness. The woman showed up at her office at least once a day, much to Jess’ amusement.

 

Lena felt more and more terrible driving her away, but she wasn’t ready to face her. Facing her would mean explaining and she wasn’t going to do that, because explaining meant talking about her addition and she just didn’t do that. She didn’t know how to.

 

It also meant that she had to reconcile with her own sexuality. Touching her cock, even thinking about it, was a discomfort on its own. She had ignored it for the majority of her life, except for a few times in boarding school (talk about another kind of nightmare), and more recently because going to sleep with an erection wasn’t fun at all. But all in all, she wasn’t at ease with that part of herself. She was ashamed of it, and she couldn’t begin to imagine why someone else would want anything to do with it.

 

So, ignoring Kara it was.

 

Until she couldn’t anymore. Because today Kara was there on official business. Catco had called for an interview, for this new device she was developing that would serve in hospitals, and she needed the good press. Sadly that meant she needed to talk to Kara.

 

When the blond woman entered her office, she was sitting as stiffly as she could at her desk. She had a glass of water in front of her, nearly drained, and she barely looked up from her screen. Kara’s face, however, made her reconsider. The woman looked like a kicked puppy. It made her feel guilty.

 

“Ms. Luthor.” The tone was slightly biting and Lena winced, rising from her chair.

 

“Kara. I …” She checked her office door was closed before looking back at her friend, an apologetic smile on her face. “I can’t apologize enough for my behaviour.”

 

The blonde woman was hurt, and rightfully so. It was Lena’s fault, too, and she bit her lip, grabbing Kara’s arm and dragging her to the couch, where she forced her to sit down next to her.

 

“Let’s just do the interview, Lena.” Kara said and the CEO cringed, shaking her head.

 

“No, I … Please I know I have no right to ask that from you but … Let me explain? Please?” She looked up at Kara, hopeful when she saw the other woman hesitate. Finally, the reporter nodded slightly and she sighed, relieved. “Thank you.” The silence stretched after that for at least a minute, but Kara was patient enough.

 

“This isn’t easy. I … Well, I panicked. When you kissed me. And I know I kissed back, I wanted to.” She grabbed Kara’s hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing lightly. Her discomfort must have showed because the blonde squeezed back, and Lena smiled at her, eyes a little wet. “I wanted you, Kara. You’re so precious to me. You’re my best friend.” She laughed a little, and took a deep breath. “I’m simply … I’m not used to this. Intimacy. Displays of affection. You know the Luthors were cold. I was surprised, and I didn’t handle it well.” She dropped her head in sudden shame, but Kara was there, encircling her with her arms and hugging her.

 

She hugged back.

 

“You know you can tell me anything, Lena. I don’t judge.”

 

“I know.” Sitting apart once more, Lena smiled a little.

 

“I can’t believe you ran out on me in a t-shirt though!” Kara laughed, and the CEO found herself laughing along with her, cheeks burning a lovely red. She was embarrassed.

 

“Stop it. Clearly I wasn’t thinking straight.” She groaned at her own pun, catching Kara’s eyebrows doing a little dance. She looked ridiculous but she made Lena laugh again.

 

It felt good, being with the blonde that way. She couldn’t believe she had lasted two weeks without seeing her. _Talk about willpower bitches_.

 

“I mean it Lena, you know. You can tell me anything. There is nothing that could make me leave you.” And Lena nodded, somewhat distracted by Kara’s insistence. She frowned.

 

“What makes you think there is a problem? You know, apart from the cold Luthor incapacity of showing emotions thing?”

 

“I- Umh, I don’t know?” And her voice rose so high that Lena froze. She knew. _She knew!_

“OH MY GOD. YOU KNOW.”

 

(She wasn’t proud to say it was her that shouted.)

 

“Know what?”

 

“Don’t play coy, Kara. I can’t believe Supergirl told you!” And she couldn’t! How dare she! It wasn’t her secret to tell. It was no-one’s but Lena’s!

 

“Everything okay Ms. Luthor?” It was Jess, visibly alarmed by the shouting. Lena barely spared her a look. She continued pacing in front of Kara, hands locked in so tight on each other her knuckles were white.

 

“Everything is fine, Jess, thank you.” She said, shortly, eyes still on Kara’s form.

 

“Lena. Please calm down. Know what?”

 

“Oh, you’re not going to make me say it Kara!” She rounded on the woman, the door shutting close behind her secretary. She pointed her finger at the blonde. “Since when do you know? Did you know when you invited me over? Was it why you … Oh god, it was wasn’t it? Are you having a laugh, is it what this is? Leading on the last Luthor freak and then expose her to the masses?!”

 

She was aware that she was being a little over-dramatic. In her defence, her trust had been betrayed so many times that it became a sort of defence mechanism.

 

“Lena, stop. Don’t talk about yourself like that.” Kara was on her feet too, but Lena ignored her.

 

“Like what? Freak? But it’s what you’re thinking, isn’t it?”

 

“It’s not.”

 

“Well then fuck you!- Wait, what?”

 

“It’s not. Lena, come on. Do you really think that if I had a problem with it I would have kissed you? Do you actually believe that I would do that to you? Do you have so little faith in me?” And God, Kara had tears in her eyes. It stopped Lena in a second. She simply stared, mouth opened like a fish out of water. An instant later, she was dropping back down on the couch. She took her head between her hands and sighed, fisting some strings of hair.

 

“So you do know.” She simply said, voice dull. Kara was sitting back down with her, and she barely reacted to the hand that touched her knee.

 

“I do.”

 

“And you’re still here.”

 

“I am.”

 

Lena looked up at her then, and bit her lip. This was not going at all like she thought it would. Testament was that Kara was indeed still there. And she had tried to be there for the past two weeks. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, God, Kara, you must think me so stupid. You have to understand, I don’t talk about this. I never have. My mother … Well, I wasn’t allowed to bring it up. It was a secret and it had to remain so. I never told anyone. I … You’re the first. To know about me. And that night when I left, I was so scared you’d discover it but … God you knew! I can’t believe you knew.”

 

Kara hugged her then, and she let her. She clutched to her, actually, burying her face into the reporter’s neck and breathing in her scent, the familiar perfume settling her nerves. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She mumbled against her skin, and Kara laughed a little stroking her back in long, calming moves.

 

“It wasn’t my secret to tell, Lena. You weren’t ready to talk about it, I wasn’t going to force you.” And it was the truth, Lena could hear it. So, she nodded, but made no over effort to move.

 

“Thank you. And I’m sorry I talked to you that way. I know you wouldn’t do that to me. I panicked. I don’t … I can’t think properly when in relation to my … well.” She blushed, and hid her face a little closer to Kara’s shoulder. She gripped the clothing covering her, practically folded into the blonde’s side. “How did you know, anyway? Did Supergirl really tell you? I wasn’t sure she knew, but she must have.” The fact that Kara tensed wasn’t helping.

 

“I kinda hoped you’d forget about that.” The reporter said, chuckling awkwardly. It was weird enough that Lena detached herself from the woman, and stared her down.

 

“Kara …”

 

“Don’t be mad. I … Well … It’s best I show you.”

 

Lena frowned, confused when Kara started unbuttoning her shirt. Until she saw the beginning of blue spandex. She hit Kara’s shoulder in a stupid reflex, and gasped when her hand throbbed. “Oh my god! Kara! What the hell!” She tried pushing the woman away but she didn’t move, and so she stood up.

 

“I suppose I deserved that.”

 

“Jesus Christ! Is that all you have to say?”

 

“No? Surprise? I’m sorry?”

 

She shook her head but it was there right in front of her. Kara was Supergirl. Supergirl was Kara. Oh god. _It meant. Oh lord, it meant that Kara had … Oh bloody hell._ Her brain was no longer functioning.

 

When Supergirl had flirted it had been Kara. She had been on her knees in front of Lena, and then she had closed up her pants. She had stroked her thigh. The two women of her dreams were one and only.

 

She couldn’t help it, remembering the positions Supergirl had put her in, she blushed. Deeply. And stumbled back when Kara’s face saw it, illuminating itself with a smirk.

 

“Lena? Are you okay?”

 

“Y-Yes. I think so. I may be in shock.”

 

“Do you … Do you hate me?” And dear god, if Kara wasn’t bringing on full pout. _She had to be aware that thing is lethal. Almost as lethal as her arms. In a tight shirt. Shut up brain._

 

“Kara of course not! I could never hate you. Either of you. Urh.” She cringed, biting the inside of her cheek. Kara had a small smile, and she stood to face Lena, a few centimetres separating them.

 

“Well. Can we start over? I’m Kara Zor-El. And I’m an alien.” She smiled so brightly Lena couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking her head at the absurdity of all of this.

 

“I’m Lena Luthor. And I … I have a … I have a dick. Jesus, I never said that aloud before.” She was blushing again – _why face, why do you hate me so?_ – but Kara laughed too and they were hugging once more.

 

The CEO relaxed in her friend’s embrace like never before. The fact that Kara knew was so liberating she finally felt like herself again. It was strange, how letting go of a secret could change your life.

 

“So … Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” The blonde said, ruining the moment, and Lena groaned, pushing the woman away. _Tried to. Have you ever pushed away a mountain?_

 

“Shut up.” Kara laughed, a throaty laugh that did nothing to help the CEO’s problem. It sent shivers down her spine and she wished she could escape her friend’s embrace.

 

“No, but seriously. How big is it? I’ve been wondering.”

 

“KARA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer, I swear, but they can't just suddenly bone on her office desk (if only...)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the support guys!

“I can’t believe I let you drag me into this dump.”

 

“Hey! It’s not a dump! It’s the only place in National City that sells alien alcohol, alright? Also, you had some making up to do.” Kara laughed along her friend, both sitting in a booth, next to each other, in a corner of the bar.

 

She had never been happier. Sure, both her sister and J’onn had thrown a fit when they learned that she had come out to Lena, but she didn’t care. The brunette was finally comfortable with her, she was being herself, and that was enough for Kara. Also, she trusted the other woman completely.

 

After a lot of bargaining, she had managed to get Lena to agree to a night out with her, as a date. _A DATE._ Needless to say, she was excited. She had known that the CEO was into her, but having it confirmed was nice enough. Also, it allowed her to test her boundaries with the woman.

 

Back at Lena’s office, they had a lengthy discussion on Lena and her relationship with sex (or lack of), and people in general; and especially with her addition. Kara knew that the CEO wasn’t comfortable with it, although not so much that she would have it removed. Lena had said that it was mainly the fact that doing so would have pleased Lillian that she hadn’t, but Kara couldn’t help but think that it wasn’t the whole truth.

 

Anyway, the blonde’s objective was to make Lena, if not proud of her body, at least comfortable with it. And she wished she could say it was only for complete uninterested motives, but the truth was, she _wanted_ (needed) to experience first-hand what that lovely appendage could do.  She wanted to touch it, to suck it and eventually to get fucked by it. Also, she wanted Lena to want that.

 

So it wasn’t innocent when her hand settled a little too high for propriety’s sake on Lena’s thigh. And if the woman looked at her strangely, she did her best pretending she hadn’t noticed.

 

Lena confessing earlier, with a blush to match, that she was always semi-hard around Kara – or Supergirl – had set fire to her loins.

 

“Anyways, cheers to us.” She raised her drink, clinging it lightly with Lena’s whisky. Top shelf stuff, too. Lena had good taste, of course. She took a sip while tracing the inside seam of the brunette’s jeans, innocently reaching up.

 

“Kara.” There was a warning in that voice but Kara simply smiled, getting closer to her _girlfriend, thank you very much_ , to kiss her cheek lightly.

 

“You know, I can hear when your heart speeds up.” She said lowly against the flesh of her ear, watching delightfully Lena’s cheeks burn crimson. As she predicted, the woman’s heartbeat fluttered.

 

“Kara …” Lena called again, albeit weakly this time. The reporter was positively beaming. She could only guess how responsive her girlfriend would be, later on.

 

“Do you know how _painful_ it was to feel you so _hard_ against my ass and being unable to do something about it?” She purred, hand coming to rest on Lena’s lower belly, the tip of her fingers low enough they settled on the barely noticeable bulge. Lena _whimpered_. “Feeling you desire me that much made me so wet, Lena.” She breathed in her ear, and her girlfriend gave a full body shudder. Oh, how fun it was going to be.

 

Kissing the spot below her ear wetly, she retreated, hands and all. She smiled innocently and grasped her drink, taking a sip and ignoring the glare Lena was directing at her. When her woman’s – _I like that idea. My woman. –_ hand hit her shoulder, she chuckled.

 

“Ass.” And Kara pretended not to look when the CEO readjusted herself. Surely, it couldn’t be comfortable. Lena had explained the compression shorts, that kept everything out of sight, and the reporter had been a little bit disappointed. She would never do anything that would embarrass Lena on purpose, but she had to find a way to get her out of those at least once in a while. Also, maybe confess to her girlfriend that she had something of a sex in public fetish.

 

“What are you smiling for over there?” She was startled out of her thoughts, but didn’t lose the smile. _If only she knew_.

 

“I’m just so happy.” She beamed; and she was. The smile on Lena’s face was tentative, but genuine, and she reached for Kara’s hand, squeezing it lightly.

 

“I am, too.” She said quietly, settling further in the booth and against Kara. The reporter used this opportunity to put her arm across the woman’s shoulder, kissing her forehead in a tender manner.

 

“Lena. You know I’m … Well, rather forward. When it comes to you, I mean. And sex. And you know that I want you, I’m not hiding that but … I don’t want to pressure you into anything. I know that it’s not easy for you, and I don’t want to push you. So don’t hesitate to tell me, okay? If I make you uncomfortable. Because I don’t want that.” A finger on her lips interrupted her rant and she started, surprised. The finger was soon replaced by soft lips and Kara relaxed into the kiss, savouring the first embrace that had been started by Lena.

 

“I know, darling.” The CEO murmured against her lips, and Kara nodded her answer, catching those enthralling devils again, a little more passionately. She had meant what she had said. She was going to do her best not to push Lena, and to be content with the woman’s speed. This was more than just sex, after all. At least she hoped it was.

 

“Lena?” She asked suddenly, breaking the kiss and leaning away to stare at those beautiful eyes. “You know that I care about you right?” Lena laughing wasn’t exactly was she was expecting, but it would do.

 

“Kara. I care about you too.” And she was being kissed again, this time with enough tongue to make her panties wet. _Which they were_. And she didn’t have to put her hand on her girlfriend’s lower belly to know that the woman was just as happy as she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY BANG. (finally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the story and because I said so, we will consider that Kara is in perfect control of her powers. That means that she will not break Lena’s cock with her inner muscles (cause come on, superstrength is everywhere…) 
> 
> Do not have unprotected sex, kids, I’m not advertising that. Be mindful of all STDs and especially AIDS. Be safe. Also be sure that your partner is on board with everything that’s happening.  
> That being said.
> 
> Let the smutfest begin!  
> You’re welcome.

It was the first night of the week she spent without Kara. It was actually laughable how much time she seemed to spend with the other woman, now that her secret was out. Truthfully, she wouldn’t have it any other way. The last couple of weeks had been perfect. In spite of a few mishaps and a lot of teasing on Kara’s part, Lena was … managing.

 

Meaning, her hard-on was somewhat most of the time controlled.

 

Which, according to Kara, was disappointing, but Lena was really happy about it. She felt like she was finally in control, a rare thing in her life.

 

Anyways, she had been on more dates than ever in her life, and she had loved every second of it. Even that time in the new French restaurant, where Kara, bored out of her mind, had decided to test Lena’s limits. She had been mortified, to her girlfriend apparent delight, but also strangely interested.

 

How patient Kara was being made Lena feel safe. She had never been a very sexual being, not interested in the act itself but longing the intimacy; but she was slowly starting to see the appeal. Enough to try and see if she could let the reporter do good on her threats, anyway. No matter how much it shamed her to admit it, Lena felt every tempting whisper deep in her bones. She had never thought herself to be the kind of woman to be attracted to such things as having illicit sexual relationships in public, or almost in public; but her girlfriend’s heated words made her want to try.

 

She finally felt ready to let go of the last of her inhibitions; which, of course, meant that instead of doing just that, she had had to cancel on her girlfriend to deal with a lab experiment gone wrong, of all things.

 

And so there she was, past midnight, elbows deep into some device that simply refused to work, and it was frustrating her to no end. There was no reasonable explanation to why it didn’t function. Her calculations were right, the materials were the best quality she could find; and still, it short-circuited after only a couple of seconds of being switched on.

 

She was so frustrated she was ready to bash the thing into submission. That was probably why she didn’t react when someone entered the lab, and therefore jumped when arms circled her and pulled her into an embrace.

 

“Jesus-Christ! Kara!” She shouted. And blushed when she realised she had shouted. Her girlfriend chuckled in her ear, and she scowled, wrestling away from those strong arms. “You can’t sneak up on people like that, darling. You nearly gave me a heart-attack. What are you doing here anyway? Not that I’m not happy to see you, but …”

 

“I’m sorry, Lena.” She didn’t sound very sorry. Or look very sorry, for that matter. “I’ve come to take you home. It’s late, even for you, and clearly you’re not making progress so maybe you should rest?”

 

The reporter was concerned, her lovely face arranged in a pout that was irresistible. Lena groaned, turning to look at the device again. “I need to get it to work, Kara.”

 

“What you need is a break. Frustrating over it isn’t going to help.” She had to admit her girlfriend had a point, no matter how painful it was to do so.

 

“You’re right. I need to relax. I’ll make myself a coffee. Do you want one?” A hand on her wrist interrupted her departure, and she turned to look at Kara, eyebrows raised. “What?”

 

“I’m not letting you drink coffee at one a.m. Lena.”

 

“Oh, no? And how do you except me to relax then?” In retrospect, she knew she shouldn’t have asked.

 

(She’s so thankful she asked.)

 

The smile on Kara’s face turned deadly and Lena took a step back, gulping. 

 

“I’ve got my ways.” Came the flirty answer, and the CEO tried to free her hand, but was (of course) unsuccessful. Kara grasped her hips, and she was pressed against her working bench a second later. The look her girlfriend was giving her was positively feral and she blushed, diverting her eyes.

 

“Kara … I need to focus not to-”

 

“No, what you need is to relax. And I have the perfect remedy for that.”

 

Kara had never been quite so forward before, but Lena was ready – or trying to be. She had not imagined their first time to be in her lab though, but she wasn’t about to complain about that now. After all, she had had in mind the exact same thing all afternoon, going to the point where she had switched her compression shorts for actual boxers earlier that day. 

 

And so, when the reporter’s hand settled on her crotch, her arousal was much more obvious than usual.

 

“Lena?” Came the tentative question, and the CEO blushed all the way down to her chest, looking away and staring at the far wall.

 

“I- Umh …”

 

“Were you …?”

 

Mouth dry, incapable of saying words, she simply nodded, closing her eyes in shame. She didn’t except Kara to moan right against her ear, but it made shudder so hard she had to grab the desk.

 

“Oh, baby … You make me so horny.” The words were a throaty whisper in her ear and she whined low in her throat, hips bucking slightly against Kara’s hand. The reporter was pressing hard against her parts, and it made her breathless. Never before had her girlfriend been so close to her cock. “And you’re so tense, too. Let me take care of you.”

 

Even if she had been able to answer, she doubted she would have. The second Kara took her in her arms, she had been doomed. And so, she only nodded, cheeks flushed so red her skin was burning.

 

“You’re so lovely when you blush, Lena.” It didn’t help at all that the blonde was opening her slacks, sliding the zipper down and then tugging on the material, freeing her ass from the pants and letting her appendage expand a little more freely.

 

“Kara …” She panted, eyes set on the reporter’s face. The woman was looking down, staring at the bulge through her dark red boxers, and biting her lip. Before Lena could even react, the blonde was on her knees in front of her, hands playing with the waistband of her underwear. Lena half-collapsed against her workbench, squeezing the edge so hard her knuckles were turning white.

 

“You’re so hard for me Lena.” Kara’s hand was grabbing her through the material and Lena moaned, incapable of tearing her eyes away from the scene. She was breathless, the blonde slowly tugging at her cock and making her feel like a teenager once again. “Can I …?” Her girlfriend asked, ever so concerned, and Lena nodded so hard she was afraid her head was going to fall off. Kara’s chuckling only made her blush that much harder, but she was incapable of moving.

 

Slowly, the blonde grabbed the boxers and took them down. Every centimetres of skin discovered made Lena’s heart beat harder, and finally after a couple of seconds, her underwear had joined her pants, just above her knees. She didn’t even care that she wasn’t undressed, not when Kara was staring so hard at her crotch. Proud of her junk was not something Lena felt, but at that moment, she felt better under the blonde’s look. And when the woman licked her lips, she shuddered.

 

Her thick cock was so hard it was resting against her belly, the tip red and slowly leaking pre-come. 

 

“Oh, Lena.” Kara looked up, finally, and there was so much adoration in her eyes that the CEO didn’t feel like fleeing anymore. This was a good thing. She was ready.

 

* * *

 

She wasn’t ready.

 

The second Kara’s fingers closed around her cock, her hips bucked, making the woman chuckle. The blonde was well aware that Lena had never done anything of the sort before, and it seemed she was ready to torture her a little bit. Actually, the brunette was worried she’d last half-a-second. _Yeah well have you seen Kara? Sue me._

 

“I’m going to suck you off now. And I want you to come in my mouth. Do you understand, Lena?” And fuck if the way she said her name wasn’t making it more difficult. She nodded. “Words, Lena.”

 

“Fuck, yes. I understand.” She panted, anxious and vibrating with want. She was so aroused her hard-on was turning painful.

 

Finally, Kara’s lips closed around the tip of her cock and Lena groaned, closing her eyes. “Oh god, oh god.” Powerful hands settled on her hips and prevented her from moving, as the mouth descended lower on the thick piece of flesh. A sudden slap to her ass made her jump, and she whined, realising Kara’s tongue wasn’t on her dick anymore.

 

“Eyes open Lena. Look at me.” And she did, opening her eyes and staring as Kara took her cock back into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and sucking in her deeper.

 

Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid she’d have a heart-attack. The sight of Kara sucking her cock was so arousing it was a miracle she hadn’t come yet. However, selfishly, she didn’t want her first blowjob to be over so rapidly, and so she did her best to focus her mind on anything that wasn’t related to what was happening in front of her.

 

She wasn’t above thinking about Lex in order to last longer.

 

Not that it was really working.

 

The feeling of her cock being surrounded by wet warmth was unlike anything else she’d ever felt before, and she could barely keep her eyes open. Especially when the head of her cock settled inside Kara’s throat, the blonde swallowing around her and making her see stars. Try as she might, her eyes rolled up to the back of her head, and she was lost.

 

“Kara, fuck. Please, please …” She didn’t even know what she was begging for, her mind clouded with pleasure and her hips trying to thrust against the strength of Kara’s hands. It felt so good she thought her dick was going to fall off, muscles so tense she barely moved anymore. The fact that the blonde was keeping her in place was just as arousing, constantly reminding Lena that even though the reporter was on her knees, she was the one that controlled everything. And damn she didn’t think that it would make her so horny, but it did.

 

She didn’t mind the blonde giving her orders; in fact she gladly took them. After all, she didn’t know what she was doing, and she needed a strong hand to show her.

 

When Kara hummed around her cock, she was done for.

 

White flashed before her eyes and she tensed so much her back hurt. She strained against Kara’s hold, trying to push her cock deeper into the warm mouth but unable to; the flesh pulsing with blood. A hand cupping her smooth balls was all it took and she was gasping, fucking her release into Kara’s mouth, thick white spurts coating her throat and then her tongue, where the reporter kept her while stroking her cock lightly with her fist. When she was done, she collapsed against the desk, boneless, and she stared as Kara opened her mouth, the proof of her orgasm still on her tongue. Seeing her swallow made her moan aloud and she could already feel her cock hardening again.

 

“God, Kara. Take me home, please.” The blonde only smirked back and a few seconds later, they were flying away from L-Corp.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> ALSO OMG IT'S THE FIRST OF DECEMBER IT MEANS I CAN FINALLY START MY KINDER ADVENT CALENDAR. (sorry I'm a child)
> 
> (I wanted a beer advent calendar but it's too expensive)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say, I'm feeling a little self-conscious now because of some reviews.   
> I just have to say it again, in no way do I think that this is representative of intersex or transgender sexual interactions.   
> It's just fantasy sex. It's not serious.

She could still taste her on her tongue. While she flew both of them home to Kara’s apartment, she couldn’t help but play what just happened in a loop.

 

Lena was bigger than she had thought. The hard-on was almost too large to fit comfortably in her mouth, and she knew that taking it would burn in the most pleasant way. And the length was simply perfect. It was such a lovely cock too; and Lena had been so responsive it was adorable.

 

She’d have a lot of fun with the woman later on.

 

Right now though, her lower belly was on fire and she was so wet it was getting embarrassing.

 

When her girlfriend had cancelled, earlier that day, she had been disappointed. She had planned a whole meal, home-cooked, and though she had hoped it might be the night, she wouldn’t have pressed.

 

Thank goodness, it was actually the night. The past couple of weeks had been wonderful, of course, but she needed the other woman. Desperately. And now, she was only a couple of blocks away from having her, again.

 

It pleased her to no end that her lover had been responsive to her more dominant side. Lena was shy, it was true, but it especially didn’t mean that she would be into a more peculiar sex-life than a vanilla one. However, it seemed that the CEO was receptive, and Kara couldn’t wait to test more of Lena’s limits.

 

Smoothly, she manoeuvred both of them through the window, and locking Lena in a desperate kiss, she carried her all the way to the bedroom. Dropping the gorgeous woman on the bed, she grabbed her pants and boxers and took them off in one go, straddling the CEO’s thighs. She broke the kiss long enough to stare at Lena, biting her lip when seeing her lovely blush, and chuckling a little as she grabbed the woman’s shirt, tugging it off. The sight of her girlfriend’s abs was a welcomed one, and she stared, touching the skin and watching it shudder under her hand. She had to restrain herself from touching her cock once again, the flesh hard once more and resting so straight against Lena’s lower belly she yearned to ride it to completion.

 

But first things first. She took off Lena’s bra, pushing her shoulder just strongly enough to force her to lie down on the bed. The woman settled on one elbow, staring up at Kara with troubled eyes.

 

“You are so beautiful Lena.” She said, carefully stroking the skin between her breasts. Lena blushed, making Kara smiled, and she went to hide her face against some of the pillows. “Don’t turn away from me, babygirl.” She said; voice stern. She could swear the woman’s dick jumped at the endearment, and she smirked, feral. “You like that, don’t you? You like being told what to do.” There was no hesitation in that voice, and Kara looked on as Lena panted, visibly fighting the temptation of hiding her face. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” The reporter whispered, taking pity on the woman and bending down to kiss her.

 

As it was, however, she was overdressed. She broke the kiss a second later and stood straight, taking off her clothes slowly enough to catch Lena’s stare, smiling and making a show out of it. The CEO was breathing fast, and she seemed completely mesmerised by every newly visible patch of skin. She gasped when finally face to face with Kara’s breasts, and the blonde chuckled just a little. The woman was so candid it was adorable. And completely absurd when Kara could feel so distinctively her hard-on pressing against her loins.

 

A few more seconds and Kara was just as naked as she. She didn’t waste a second and settled low on Lena’s lower belly, pressing her drenched cunt on the woman’s abs. The brunette gasped and Kara moaned in her ear, pressing herself against the CEO’s upper body and shivering. “You feel how wet you make me?” She purred against the soft skin of her neck, kissing and biting the flesh, making her lover squirm beneath her.

 

“Kara …” Came the moan, in time with a sudden thrust of Lena’s hips. The reporter slid over her abs, wetting the hard stomach with her arousal, and she bit her lip, straightening just enough to look at Lena. The woman’s pupils were blown up so wide you could barely see the colour of her eyes anymore.

 

“Yes baby? Tell me what you need.” She whispered back, teasing, and smirking when Lena groaned in return.

 

“You, I need you. Please, Kara.” The need in Lena’s voice was so arousing Kara had to keep herself from sliding further down and on that cock.

 

“Are you prepared to do what I instruct you?” The woman nodded, eager, but it wasn’t enough for Kara. “Words, babygirl. Don’t make me say it again.” She growled, low in her throat, and Lena whined, tensing beneath her.

 

“Yes, I am, Kara. Please.”

 

“Hold on to the headboard. Don’t let go.” She obeyed in space of a second, clenching the wood so hard her knuckles were white. Kara chuckled, kissing her neck and slowly stroking her nipples, pinching the rosy tips into hardness. Her lover’s breath was heavy, and Kara knew that she wouldn’t be able to torture her for long. “Good girl …” She purred in her ear and Lena moaned, back arching into her hands. “I’m going to ride you now, babygirl. Going to take that thick cock of yours deep inside my cunt. Would you like that?” Her little girl whined, hips thrusting mindlessly, and Kara pinched her nipples harder, in warning.

 

“Yes! Please! Please ride me, Kara, use me. I need you.” The reporter hummed, satisfied, and she suddenly grabbed Lena’s cock, stroking it a couple of times. When the woman was gasping, she sat straighter, and she gazed at the CEO, biting her lip.

 

“Look down baby, look at your dick. Watch it.” And Lena, ever so obedient, did. She stared as Kara slowly slid down, pressing the head of her cock against her entrance and settling on it; she stared as the blonde’s cunt slowly swallowed her length.

 

And Rao it felt good. Just as she thought, the CEO’s hard-on was thick, stretching her in a deliciously painful way. She took her time, too, mindful of the fact that it was the first pussy her lover’s cock had ever experienced, and unwilling to make the experience go too fast. And Lena’s face … Dear Rao, she looked so beautiful, cheeks burning crimson and lips gaping, as she struggled to breathe. Her eyes threatened to roll back but her little girl was fighting, trying to obey her.

 

Finally, she was impaled to the balls, and she breathed out slowly, resting a hand atop Lena’s chest. The woman was still holding on to the headboard, and Kara smiled, lifting her hips just a little before settling back down.

 

“Fuck, Lena, you feel so good. So thick …” The brunette moaned, eyes still stuck to where their parts met. She gave a tentative thrust, hips jumping up, and both women gasped. The CEO was so deep the head of her cock pressed against Kara’s cervix.

 

Kara put both hands on Lena’s chest, coming to pinch her nipples slowly, and she started moving. Her girlfriend’s eyes snapped up, and she stared at the blonde’s face as Kara moved up before settling back down, slowly gaining speed. Before long, she was riding the CEO’s cock for all she was worth. And Rao it felt delicious. It seemed her cunt was not ready to adjust to Lena’s size, and was constantly stretching, burning so good Kara couldn’t stop moving.

 

And she could see Lena was fighting hard against her instincts. Her fingers were holding on tight to the wood, tighter every time she bottomed out on Kara. The reporter was actually impressed. Not only the brunette was still obeying her, but she was lasting longer than she would have thought, too.

 

They moved together, the CEO thrusting up when Kara came down, every movement making her cock hit hard on Kara’s cervix. It was heaven. And she was so aroused she knew a few more minutes of this and she’d be coming. It could feel that Lena was close too, if the way her muscles tightened was any indication.

 

“You gonna come baby?” She asked, breathless, as she bounced harder on her lover’s cock. Lena grunted, finally succumbing and closing her eyes, head thrown back.

 

“God, yes. It feels so good. You’re so hot, Kara.” She almost let go of the headboard, Kara saw it, but she grabbed it back so fast that the reporter let it go. Still, she smirked, moving just so that every stroke of the thick cock pressed against her G-spot.

 

“Don’t you dare come before I tell you to.” She ordered, voice as stern as she could manage. It wasn’t much, though. Every other breath was followed by a moan, and she could see how tensed Lena had become. “I’m not kidding babygirl. No coming yet.” Lena whined, and she seemed so wrecked it almost pushed Kara off the edge. Not yet, though. She wanted to see if her little girl could show restraint. “Open your eyes Lena, look at me. Look at me.”

 

And she did, eyes so wide it was almost comical. Making sure her girlfriend watched, Kara slid her hand against her clit, and started to stroke it, faster by the second. Her whole body was on fire, and she was so, so very close.

 

“Please, Kara. Please …” Came the breathless moan and Kara laughed, staring down at her girlfriend.

 

“Not yet, baby. I want you to feel me.”

 

She didn’t have to wait for long. Another hard thrust (a little cheeky in Kara’s opinion), and she was coming, hard. The sexual tension had been so much she was embarrassingly fast, too. She gasped, and let out a prolonged moan, inner flesh squeezing Lena’s cock as hard as they could. Both women continued thrusting, and soon enough she was taken by another one, bending down and muffling her whimpers with Lena’s lips. The poor woman was holding on to the headboard so tight her arms were shaking.

 

Finally, she settled down, breath heavy and barely there thrusts, and she opened her eyes long enough to stare at her little girl, who was so tense it had to be painful. Proud, she smiled at the woman and licked her way from her neck to her ear, purring in a throaty voice. “Go ahead Lena, fill me up.”

 

And Rao it was all it took. Though her fingers twitched, Lena never moved her hands as she came in a flash, hips thrusting hard into Kara. She gasped, tensed all over as she came thrust after thrust inside Kara, making the alien shudder. It was truly something else, feeling hot come filling her up, and it seemed that Lena had enough to last for days. When finally the brunette settled, the blonde moved up and away, freeing the still-hard dick from its confines. She was sore, but deliciously so.

 

“I think you killed me.” Lena said, breathless, and the blonde laughed, cuddling close to the woman. She was too tired to shower. With a hand, she grabbed the covers and pulled them up, pressing close to Lena.

 

She then grasped the woman’s hand and brought it to her lower belly, mouthing against her ear. “You made me so full baby.” Lena moaned, and let herself be guided to Kara’s thighs, gasping when she felt the wetness there. “Feel this? That’s all you, Lena.” And just to see the blush on Lena’s cheeks spread wider, she took two of the woman’s fingers and pressed them inside.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind words! It means a lot and I appreciate it so much! 
> 
> About Lena topping, I haven't written that, because that's not exactly my headcanon. But I'll see if I can try and whip something up. ;) Maybe pair it with the supergirl fetish?

It was hard for her to believe, how fast she had gone from no sex at all to everyday, to even a couple times a day. Kara was insatiable, always demanding, and God if it wasn’t hot. Lena certainly didn’t mind. The blonde superhero was delicious, irresistible even. And the CEO was barely ashamed of how hard the reporter seemed to be able to make her, whatever time of day and night.

 

The only problem was when Kara’s attentions were a little too focused on her, when in public. The reporter seemed to be immensely amused by how hard Lena would blush, and she didn’t hesitate to whisper filthy things in her ear whenever they were at a gala, or a party, or even a stupid game’s night. Those nights were the worst, because Lena wasn’t exactly comfortable with Kara’s friends – especially when Alex was glaring at her most of the evening – and the blonde teasing her into hardness wasn’t exactly helping her in making a good impression.

 

She honestly didn’t know how she got herself in those situations. All it took was Kara whispering how wet she was, or what she was going to do to Lena once alone, and like a good pet, she was hard. At the worst times.

 

It also didn’t help when she couldn’t stop herself from thinking back to those times. It usually happened when she didn’t want to work, and her mind would wander to the previous game night, where Kara had followed her into the bathroom when she’d excused herself (in order to tuck herself more comfortably). She had barely been able to muffle her cries when the reporter had gotten on her knees to suck her off, taking delightful pleasure in her blushing face, and being even bold enough to tease her puckered hole while knowing there was nothing she could do about it.

 

She tried not to think about how hard she had come in Kara’s mouth that night, being because she could still hear the voices of the blonde’s friends, or because of the finger in her ass.

 

She especially tried not to think about how she had pressed Kara against the wall of her bathroom and fucked her hard, motivated by every whispered order, and filthy demand.

 

No matter who did the fucking, Kara was on top. She really didn’t mind.

 

It was, therefore, entirely her girlfriend’s fault when she found herself hard, at work, unable to concentrate on anything and betrayed by her very own mind. Sometimes, the blonde would show up on her lunch break to take care of Lena’s problem, but other times, she would make her wait for a day, maybe two.

 

Because Kara was greedy, and demanding, it meant that Lena no longer had the right to stroke herself to completion – not that she minded, the exercise was never too tempting for her. The blonde, in fact, had been very clear. Every orgasm of the CEO needed to be approved first. And that was insanely hot.

 

Truth be told, Lena would never have guessed she’d be into those kinds of kinks. She never really had any fantasies, refused to imagine herself in sexual situations. But she found that she didn’t mind relinquishing control to Kara, even if it meant being put in terrible situations that would probably ruin her life and reputation – like right now.

 

Lena tried not to think about what was happening beneath her desk, but it was useless. She felt flushed, for good reason too, and the mouth on her cock surely wasn’t helping at all.

 

( _Don’t think about how much Kara likes to be on her knees with your cock in her mouth, don’t don’t don’t don’t.)_

 

“Miss Luthor?” She startled, biting her lip deep enough to smother her moan and catching the chuckle that could only be Kara’s. _Little devil_.

 

“I’m sorry, please continue.” She had no idea what her meeting was about anymore. She barely knew who was in front of her – her head of lab, maybe. Or was it security? – and even less what was being discussed.

 

It all started when Kara stopped by for her lunch break, with kale of all things – and how could Lena say no to anything then? – and decided that the best sit of the office was Lena’s knees. _I mean come on!_

 

The little minx used this opportunity to settle her ass neatly against Lena’s crotch, going as far as doing a little happy wiggle at every bite of her burger.

 

It wasn’t surprising when she got hard. Worse, it had clearly been Kara’s purpose all along when the woman smirked. “Lena?” She’d asked, innocently, even. _Little. devil_.

 

And so after a moment where the CEO thought Kara would leave her to her misery and go back to work, the sunny reporter had announced she had taken the afternoon off.

 

It wouldn’t be the first time they’d have sex in Lena’s office.

 

However, Lena had forgotten that her day wasn’t clear, and that yes she had an appointment at two (she was starting to think that Kara knew all about it); that no, it couldn’t be moved, Miss Luthor.

 

And so, she had gone from making out with her girlfriend against her desk, hard and ready to fuck, to sitting down with Kara between her thighs, and her head of _something_ in front of her.

 

Head that seemed to try really hard not to notice how flustered his boss was, or why that might be.

 

And it was sorely because her cock was buried to the balls inside Kara’s mouth, and the girl was slowly swallowing around her, making her wish they were alone. Because Lena was vocal. Hell, she _liked_ being vocal.

 

“Miss Luthor? You don’t look too good. Maybe it’s best if we reschedule.” And god it was unprofessional but she couldn’t say no to that. She couldn’t say anything, actually, for fear that she would moan or groan or curse. So she nodded. Tried to, anyway.

 

And finally, finally! She was alone with Kara in her office, the door closed and locked when she pressed a button on her desk.

 

(She wasn’t proud to admit she had it installed shortly after she and Kara had become physical.)

 

“Fuck! Kara, please, please…” She whined when the reporter’s mouth suddenly left her cock, leaving her panting and breathless as she stared at her lover, who was smirking back at her.

 

“Yes Lena? What do you want? Use your words.” And god if that finger used to go up and down her cock wasn’t distracting. It was Kara’s favourite game, making her state her desires and seeing her blush in response. The reporter liked to force her to talk, especially after Lena had mentioned how ashamedly aroused it made her.

 

“S-Suck my cock, please…” And Kara chuckled, taking her tip between her lips and sucking hard, making her gasp. It wasn’t enough though, not when the rest of her wasn’t inside as well.

 

“Like that?” The blonde whispered against the sensitive head of her hard-on, and Lena whined again, shaking her head almost desperately.

 

“More, please. K-Kara…” She moaned pathetically, forcing herself to open her eyes and look at the blonde as she stroked her dick, pressing her cheek against it as she smiled cruelly.

 

“I won’t do it unless you say the words, babygirl. Now tell me what you want.” Lena groaned, knowing there was no way out of it, not if she wanted to come soon. And god her balls were so tight it was painful, but if the last couple of weeks spent with Kara had taught her anything, it was that she was so eager to please that her body had taken to obeying to the blonde perfectly. It meant that she wouldn’t come unless Kara said so. It was painfully arousing to know that she had been trained that way.

 

“F-Fuck, I want you to choke on my cock. I want to come inside your throat.” She was flushed, panting and her hips were thrusting into thin air, uselessly trying to get her dick back inside her lover’s mouth.

 

“Good girl.” Came the praise, and Lena cried out as her cock was taken deep inside Kara’s mouth, slowly disappearing all the way to her balls. She choked on her own breath when Kara hummed around her head, grasping her chair so tightly her knuckles turned white. She was so, so close, but unable to do anything about it as Kara’s hands settled on her thighs and forced her down.

 

“Please, Kara, please let me come!” She was desperate, looking at her lover who barely nodded her head in response.

 

Her balls tightened, and she moaned as her eyes closed, overwhelmed. She came deep inside her lover’s mouth, thick release coating her throat, and she shook with the strength of her orgasm. It took her a minute to register that Kara was back on her feet, and, relaxed, she opened her eyes to smile at her lover. “God, Kara, you have got to stop doing things like that. If we get caught –”

 

She was interrupted by a hand stroking her thigh, making her swallow thickly. Kara was smiling as well, resting against the brunette’s desk. “Are you saying you didn’t enjoy it?” The woman asked, teasing, and Lena groaned.

 

“You know I enjoyed it. It’s not that; I just don’t want to … I don’t want to get into trouble.” Kara nodded, but the smile she still sported made Lena feel anxious. “What?” She asked, frowning just a little. Kara leaned over, both hands resting on each of her thighs, and the brunette gulped just a little.

 

“You can complain all you want little girl, but I know you’re lying.” That voice was raw, sinful, and Lena blushed, quick to deny the statement.

 

“N-No! Kara, look –”

 

“Enough.” Was growled into her ear, and she gasped, freezing in her chair. “Don’t lie to me Lena. You know you can use your safeword whenever you want. Fact is, you didn’t. Because it gets you so … _hard_ … to know people could catch you; could see how filthy you are.”

 

“K-Kara…”

 

“Don’t bother. See, you’re ready to go again. Dirty girl.” The blonde drawled, and to her ever-lasting shame, Kara was right. Her cock was straining as it was before, no matter the fact she had come already. But the reporter was backing away, resting on the desk once again, a smile on her lips. “Get on your knees.”

 

And god, she did. In the space of a second. Her enthusiasm made Kara laugh, and she blushed, staring up at her lover. The blonde settled on her desk, spreading her thighs in front of Lena, and the CEO could only stare at drenched folds.

 

“Come on baby, eat me out.” She reacted just as fast, moving forward and between the woman’s legs, lips latching on her folds. Slowly, she traced her inner lips with her tongue, moaning at the taste and gasping at the hand that settled in her hair, the strength of the grasp making her groan painfully. “Good girl…” She barely heard the words, grabbing her lover’s thighs and burying her head deeper between them.

 

She knew perfectly well how to make Kara come. She knew every secret spot, she knew how to curl her tongue just right or how much pressure to put on the blonde’s clit. Never in her life she’d have imagined to be so good at making someone orgasm, but Kara had taught her well.

 

“Fuck, you look so good on your knees for me baby.” Kara said, almost conversationally, and Lena moaned against her folds, drawing mindless forms on her lover’s clit. The hand in her hair forced her head up and away, and she groaned, staring at Kara in obvious arousal. “If your board could see you now, so eager to eat pussy. Beg for me, babygirl.”  

 

She flushed, shameful and horny, and she licked her lips almost desperately, trying to latch back on but incapable due to the strain on her hair. She whined.

 

“Beg for me, or I’ll tie your hands and get myself off in front of you.” And god if that wasn’t arousing, but she wanted Kara more than that image. In those moments, she learned to forget her brain and, as crude as might be, she followed her dick.

 

“P-Please, Kara, let me … Let me e-eat your c-cunt.” She barely had the time to breathe that her head was forced back between her lover’s legs, and she moaned, tongue settling over her lover’s clit once more.

 

She knew enough not to need her hands in order to make Kara orgasm. (She was quite proud of that fact).

 

Slowly, the blonde started riding her face, holding her still and moving her hips up and down, fast and rough. Lena took it, buried so deep into Kara’s pussy it was all she could think about, and she uselessly grabbed the blonde’s hips, trying to help her movements.

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come all over your face babygirl.” Kara grunted, and Lena gasped silently, feeling the woman tense and shake beneath her. She was so hard it was become painful, resisting the need to grab her erection and stroke it, as she stared and watched Kara fall apart around her. Finally, she was pushed away, and she struggled to catch her breath. “You’re so good Lena, so good.”

 

She smiled, licking her lips as Kara stroked her cheek lightly, laughing at her over-eager face. “Bend me over your desk, love.”

 

She was on her feet so fast she felt light-headed, grabbing Kara and kissing her deeply. Both women moaned into the kiss, pressing against each other as things got more heated, wet tongues sliding over lips. Lena broke the kiss suddenly, turning the blonde over and pressing her down against her desk, shaking just a little as she grabbed her hard-on and stroked it a couple of times, panting.

 

“Fuck me babygirl, I wanna feel your dick.” And god, even like that she didn’t stop topping her, and Lena was mad for it. Painfully hard, she pressed her cock against the blonde’s drenched cunt, and slowly forced her way inside, gasping as wet fluttering flesh surrounded the head of her dick. She pushed through any resistance by sheer force, hips finally settling against Kara’s ass. She panted, all-too-aware that she was buried to the balls, and she moaned when she felt the woman’s core tightening around her length. “Fuck! You feel so good Lena, so thick. You’re stretching me out so good. Fuck me baby, hurry.”

 

Hearing her drove her crazy, and she pounded into the blonde, grabbing her hips as she went. She delivered hard, slow thrusts, the desk moving at every pump, and the feeling was so good she could barely keep her eyes open. No matter how many times she fucked the reporter, she seemed to remain just as tight, making it so difficult for her to last. But she wanted to feel Kara fall apart around her, not only because it was a beautiful sight, but quite selfishly because her core fluttering around her cock was the best feeling in the world.

 

“Talk to me Lena, tell me how good it feels.” How on earth could Kara still be so articulate was a mystery to her and she groaned, driving her hips with more force just to make the blonde stutter. It barely worked. Kara grabbed on to her thigh, nails marking her skin, and she thrusted so hard the lamp fell on the floor.

 

“W-Wet; God you feel s-so good Kara. You’re squeezing me so _tight_ I can barely move.” And it was true. Kara’s cunt didn’t seem to want to let her go, squeezing every time she made to leave, sucking her cock right back in. It was delicious and she could barely take it anymore. Grunting, she draped herself over the blonde’s back, and grabbed the desk, fucking the woman so hard every muscle in her body started to hurt. “F-Fuck, Kara …” She panted, balls tightening dangerously.

 

“Come for me babygirl, fill me up with your cum.” She couldn’t resist the order. In a broken cry, she dropped her head on the woman’s shoulder and she tensed, fucking Kara right through her orgasm. She thrusted with every spurt, trying to continue her lover’s pleasure, and she whined when she felt Kara come apart beneath her, drenched flesh squeezing her so tight it milked her out of her last drop of cum. Still, she continued thrusting; prolonging the blonde’s high in spite of her own sensitiveness, gasping when finally they both dropped boneless on the desk.

 

(It was a miracle the thing hadn’t collapsed yet, with all the fucking.)

 

Pulling out, she slowly got on her knees being her lover, and even though she still couldn’t breathe properly, she settled her tongue on Kara’s cunt and she cleaned the blonde’s folds, catching every drop of cum leaking out, and finally sucking the woman’s clit into her mouth, forcing a last orgasm out of her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS SNOWING IM SO EXCITED.   
> (I live like 10km away from the Mediterranean sea in the South of France and the last time it snowed was 6 years ago. It's not gonna last but it was SO BEAUTIFUL OMG)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my wife ;)

Lena was late. It didn’t happen often anymore, but when it did, it was something like ten or twenty minutes late; not an hour and a half.

 

Clearly, she had somewhat gotten stuck at work, and she had probably lost herself in it, forgetting all about the nice dinner Kara had cooked – had _ordered_ , the cooking didn’t go over too well.

 

Still, it was maddening, and Kara had half in mind to go to L-Corp and bring back her girlfriend by force, and maybe deliver a spanking. Among other things.

 

Just as she was plotting ways to get back at her girlfriend for making her wait, for letting the dinner grow cold, and for keeping her from eating – _come on_ – the door opened on a slightly out-of-breath Lena.

 

“Oh Kara, I’m so sorry. There was an explosion in the labs and I had to take care of it and-” The woman trailed off, noting the look on Kara’s face. “I wanted to warn you put my phone died and …” The blonde was not impressed, clearly. Her expression settled into a frown, as Lena closed the door behind her, and she rose from the couch, crossing her arms.

 

“You’re telling me that you work in a tech company and you don’t have access to phone chargers?” The tone was stern, a little short perhaps, and Lena had the decency to look sheepish.

 

“I’m sorry-” She stopped again when Kara shook her head, and the super beckoned her closer, smiling dangerously.

 

“Too little, too late.” She replied, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand and placing a kiss on the skin, because, still, she was happy to see her. Of course, she’d have to discipline the woman once again, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be affectionate until then.

 

“We were going to share a nice dinner, an hour and half ago. But that’s gone now, because I have to get to the DEO.” She frowned and stopped Lena from talking again by raising her hand, shaking her head. “While I’m gone, I want you to think about what you’ve done. And when I’m back, I better not find you with any clothes on.” She growled against the woman’s lips, stealing a kiss before leaving through the window using superspeed.

 

* * *

 

While she had needed to go to the DEO, it didn’t mean that they were expecting her that night. If anything, they were surprised to see her, and she didn’t care to explain her presence. She got her paperwork over and done with, while silently raging about that nice night that she was supposed to be having – and thinking, more often than not, about that hard cock she was supposed to be fucking.

 

However, she wanted to make Lena stew a little, if only because it was a little harmless fun. She wasn’t really mad at the CEO – she understood more than anyone what urgent matters could distract you – but she was a little upset about all that food she didn’t get to eat. And all the sex she wasn’t going to have – because in no way she was going to reward Lena with an orgasm – although she’d have to think of something.

 

It was nearly midnight when she came back to her apartment, and Lena, apparently determined to be a good girl, was naked and kneeling by the couch. She had a book on her lap, but she closed it as soon as she heard Kara come through the window, and she sat back on her heels with her back straight.

 

The brunette sure did have great posture, and it made Kara slightly envious. Coming closer, she smiled at the woman and stroked her hair lightly. “Good girl.” She murmured, ducking to kiss a pale, blushing, cheek. Lena didn’t say a thing, although she bit her lower lip in a move that made Kara mad with desire for her.

 

“Get up.” She said, and walked away from Lena just long enough to grab a chair, placing it in the middle of the room. She gestured to it, and the CEO sat down after looking at her with a confused look on her beautiful face.

 

“You’ve been good, waiting for me like that, so I’m going to reward you.” She didn’t miss the shiver that spread through her girlfriend’s frame, and she smiled wider. “But this will also be your punishment.” She finished, and chuckled at the look of confusion that remained on beautiful features. “You’ll understand soon enough.” She said, cryptic, and walked away to the stereo to plug in her phone, and pressed play on a song.

 

She had a couple of hours to think about it, and a striptease, she thought, was the best way to get back at Lena. Showing her what she desired without giving it to her; it was genius, really – and hopefully it will keep Lena from making her miss out on food, from now on.

 

The first notes of _Down in Mexico_ , by the Coasters, echoed through the room, and she started moving her hips. She was still dressed in her Supergirl costume, and she didn’t look away from Lena’s eyes as she seemed to realize her situation. She watched as the CEO swallowed, and smirked.

 

Following the beat of the music, she turned, and bent over, low enough for the skirt to ride up, and show the sweet flesh of her ass – she would deny to the grave flying without any underwear on. She heard Lena’s gasp, and she straightened, looking at the woman over her shoulder. She stared for a second, eyes eating up the delicious form of her girlfriend, of her cock that was already starting to get hard.

 

Slowly, she made her way towards the woman, peeling off her suit as she went. Her chest suddenly naked, she straddled Lena’s thighs, and batted away the CEO’s hands as she went to grab her hips. “No touching.” She husked, against the woman’s lips, and rejoiced in the whine that caught in her girlfriend’s throat.

 

She moved her hips with the music, her core barely touching the woman’s hardness before she was retreating again, pressing her breasts into Lena’s face.

 

Admittedly, she was getting excited by her own little show; she stepped back from the woman, turning once more. She took the rest of her suit off, showing off her muscular back and perk butt, and she had no doubt Lena could see the proof of her arousal on her thighs.

 

She sat down on her girlfriend’s lap, pressing her naked ass against her cock, and she moved slowly, looking at her over her shoulder with darkened eyes. She could see her lover’s fingers twitching, anxious to touch, and she smiled at the restraint Lena was showing. She was taking her punishment with pride, although Kara wasn’t fooled by the rock hard dick she could feel straining against her ass.

 

She arched on her lover’s lap, throwing her head over her shoulder as she grasped her own breasts, pulling on her nipples with a moan. She could feel Lena shudder beneath her and she slid off the woman, falling to the ground and turning to look at her, settling on her knees.

 

She forced her girlfriend’s thighs apart, and slowly rose between them, lips grazing the hardness resting against tight abs. She continued until she was standing over Lena, brushing her lips against the CEO’s.

 

“Tonight’s about me.” She breathed as the last notes died out inside the apartment, and smiled as the brunette, seemingly frozen, gasped against her. In a dash of superspeed, she went to the bedroom and back, and she grasped her girlfriend’s cock, stroking it a few times. She chuckled when the woman tried to thrust into her hand, and she kissed Lena deeply, trapping her against the chair. With quick, precise movements, she settled a cockring around the girlfriend’s hard-on.

 

The words she said seemed to get their full-meaning now, and Lena groaned low in her throat, making Kara laugh once more. “That’s right, you’re not coming tonight, you haven’t earned it.” She whispered, teasing, against her lover’s ear.

 

“K-Kara, please-”

 

“No.” The super growled, giving a hard stroke to the thick cock in her hand, and Lena settled back on the chair with a whine. “You don’t decide when you come, I do.” And with those words, she straddled the brunette’s lap again and impaled herself on her dick in one go, moaning as she did so.

 

It never stopped to amaze her, how hard her lover would get with their little toy to stop the blood flow, and how thick she felt, deep inside Kara. It was almost as good as she got with a plug in her ass, and she made a note to maybe have her lover suffer through both, one of those days.

 

Right now though, nothing was more important than getting off, and that beautiful hard cock was the way to go. Bracing herself on Lena’s shoulders, she rocked against her, taking her hardness deep enough to nudge her cervix and then retreating until only the head was inside. She was using Lena to get off, they were both aware of it, the CEO nothing more than a glorified dildo.

 

“So good, baby, so good.” She moaned, forehead resting against the brunette’s. The woman was doing her best to keep still, grabbing onto the chair to keep from grasping Kara’s hips and fucking her right on the floor. But, it seemed, Lena didn’t want to make it worst for herself – maybe still hoping Kara would take pity on her and let her come eventually – and so she did nothing more but sit there and take it.

 

“Such a _good_ little fucktoy, my little girl is …” Came the teasing words and Kara smiled at Lena’s whine, fucking herself deeply yet on the raging hard-on. She was close, so very close.

 

“Kara!” The brunette gasped, thrusting up suddenly, and Kara slapped her abs lightly, growling deep in her throat.

 

“No!” She said, yet again, a hand settling on Lena’s throat, although without squeezing. “Toys don’t come, no matter how hard they’re fucked.” She could hear the brunette’s jaw working, clearly trying to distract herself from the impeding orgasm. She couldn’t have cared less, _knowing_ her little girl wouldn’t dare disobey her like that, and she continued riding the girl’s cock for all the was worth.

 

She moved her hips _just so_ , and pinched her own nipples, and suddenly she was tensing above the CEO, inner muscles working hard to milk the thick member. She gasped, and moaned low in her throat, twitching and arching against her girl’s chest, her orgasm ripping through her and leaving her breathless. When she finally settled down, she sat back on her lover’s lap, and gyrated her hips slowly, letting out a little satisfied sigh.

 

“Thank you Lena.” She whispered against the girl’s lips, kissing them lightly as she rose back to her feet, glancing at the hardness with a smile. She looked up at her girlfriend’s face, and smirked as she watched the very clear despair painted there, on equally bright red cheeks. The CEO was panting, straining against the chair but unmoving, hard cock glistening with the traces of Kara’s orgasm.

 

Unable to resist, the superhero got on her knees before the woman, and took the thick member between her lips, sucking hard and cleaning it of any trace of pussy. She moaned at the taste, and lingered maybe for longer than was necessary before rising up again, and touching Lena’s cheek gently.

 

“Maybe next time you’ll think to warn me if you’re late. I’m going to bed, I’m exhausted.” And with a parting smile, she left the CEO in her living room, and crawled under her covers, fast asleep in a matter of seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a complete Tarantino geek.


	12. Chapter Twelve

It shouldn’t delight her so much to see the brunette’s clear discomfort, but it did. Honestly, she had asked for it. Lena, normally obedient to a fault, eager to please, had turned so bratty in the last couple of days Kara had been forced to take action. It wouldn’t do for the gorgeous woman to believe that she could get away with that kind of behaviour.

 

Slowly enough, over the weeks, the reporter had managed to get Lena exactly how she wanted her. The CEO was still shy, and often lacked confidence, but she was growing, especially in the bedroom department. She thrived under Kara’s guidance, and apparently, it had given her some ideas. Like disobeying Kara’s orders. Coming home late without telling her. Worse, she had dared touch herself once that weekend when Kara was off fighting aliens on Earth -1.

 

And while Kara didn’t feel like punishing her little girl, not really, she still needed to get her point across.

 

Which was why the CEO was currently entertaining a full board with a plug up her ass.  And Kara, well, she really shouldn’t be watching with her x-ray vision through the wall, but she couldn’t help herself. She was trying to determine if Lena was uncomfortable or horny, but by the light blush on her cheeks, she would have said the latter. She knew, in spite of all the woman’s contestations, that Lena found compromising situations just as this one to be arousing – after all, her hard-on couldn’t exactly lie.

 

When Kara came back the second time, it was as Kara Danvers, and she had brought lunch with her. She smiled when entering her girlfriend’s office, sighting the woman standing over her desk. “Can’t sit?” She said, teasing, and the glare Lena sent her way made her chuckle. “Come on, I brought your salad.”

 

The brunette followed her to the couch, and Kara couldn’t help but smirk when she saw her wince. She tried to be sympathetic, she really did, but Lena needed to learn her lesson. Bratty behaviour would only lead to discomfort.

 

The two of them ate in relative silence, but Kara couldn’t help but notice how fidgety her girlfriend was being. Lena was normally composed – although, that much wasn’t really true around Kara anymore – and so the reporter watch as she squirmed, thighs held tight against each other.

 

“Are you okay baby?” She finally asked, setting her sandwich back on the table as she stared at the woman, a hand settling on her thigh. Lena was hesitating, and so she frowned, her grip on the flesh tightening in warning.

 

“It’s just … It feels strange.” Lena answered, shy and blushing, adverting her gaze as Kara smiled back.

 

“I know it does. But that’s what you agreed to, remember?” And at the gentle, but stern tone, the CEO nodded, and tried to focus back on her salad. It was no use. The blonde shook her head, and finally took the container away, setting in on the table before sliding closer to her girlfriend, a smirk on her lips. “Speaking of, Lena …” She trailed off, and the woman gulped. “I think it’s time. I wouldn’t want you to get too comfortable.”

 

The CEO, although apprehensive, nodded, and followed Kara towards the desk. The reporter smiled as she pushed the woman lightly, watching her as she bent over the desk willingly. Slowly, she stroked the curve of her back, sliding down towards her ass, and suddenly, she delivered a slap. Lena gasped, more from shock than pain, and moaned shyly, grasping the desk. Kara could only imagine how that would feel like with a toy spreading her open.

 

She grabbed the zipper of her skirt, and tugged it down, breathing in as the gorgeous bare skin of the woman caught her eye. As she took the garment off, she watched the contrast between the pale skin and the dark base of the plug, a hand sliding across her cheek tenderly. “Good girl.” She breathed, satisfied to see that Lena had obeyed and had taken her compression shorts off just before their lunch.

 

Tapping lightly on the woman’s ass, she stared as Lena spread her thighs wider, and she smirked, catching a glance at a rock hard cock. Feeling generous, she grabbed the hardness and tugged slightly, laughing at Lena’s breathy moan. “I see someone has been enjoying themselves, wouldn’t you say, Lena?”

 

And Rao if only she could see the woman’s face, because she knew that the CEO would be blushing. Oh, well. There will be other occasions.

 

Letting go of her girlfriend’s dick, she brought her hand a little higher, toying with the base of the plug. Lena shuddered, and Kara let her hide her face beneath her hands. Slowly, the reporter tugged at the plug, and watched as it forced the anal ring open, stretching the woman’s hole so nicely it made Kara’s mouth water. She pushed it back it, rejoicing in the noises the slow fucking she had initiated were eliciting from Lena. The brunette was moaning almost shyly, as if ashamed of her pleasure, and Kara knew this wouldn’t do. However, the office wasn’t the place to remedy that, and so she decided to wait.

 

Finally, after a good dozen thrust, she took the toy completely out. She breathed out, aroused at the sight of her girlfriend’s ass gaping, and she knew she wouldn’t leave this office before making Lena eat her out. Setting the plug on the desk, she reached into her pockets and took out a bottle of lube, and another plug, bigger than the first one.

 

“Hold this for me baby.” Without waiting for an answer, she pushed the metal toy passed her girlfriend’s lips, and smiled as the woman sucked on it, cheeks burning crimson. “Get it nice and wet because that’s going into your ass, Lena.” She couldn’t help but breathe into her ear, laughing a little at the brunette’s smothered moan.

 

She squirted lube on her fingers, and gently, pushed one passed the tight ring of muscles. She thrusted her finger a couple times, satisfied when the puckered hole felt loose enough, and she fucked a second finger inside her hole, slowly scissoring them. Hearing Lena’s muffled moans was driving her crazy, and she could barely wait before taking out her fingers, and squirting more lube on them. Three digits thrusted back in, and Lena tensed on the desk.

 

Her girlfriend’s moan was feral, low, and Kara groaned, pushing her fingers to the knuckle and back, fast enough to make Lena rock against the desk. Finally, she deemed her prepared, and she took her fingers back, chuckling at the barely there whine the CEO let out. “Don’t worry babygirl, I’m going to fill you right back up. But no coming.” And at that, the brunette did whine.

 

She was being cruel, perhaps. This very morning, she had made herself come before Lena’s eyes, the brunette bound tightly at her feet. After that, she had fitted the plug into the woman’s ass, and left her to go to work unsatisfied. Still, Lena was getting her punishment for misbehaving.

 

Reaching out, Kara took the plug back from her girlfriend’s mouth, smiling at the metal coated with the woman’s saliva. She patted Lena’s ass, grinning. “Good girl. Now spread your cheeks for me Lena.”

 

And blushing once more, the CEO grabbed her cheeks and pulled, exposing her slightly gaping asshole and her scrotum to Kara. Plug in hand, the reporter put the toy tight against the woman’s ass, pressing inside as slowly as she could. The toy, shaped as a tear drop, was, at its widest, larger than three fingers. Still, it slid in easily enough, and Kara kept it halfway-in, spreading her girlfriend wide open. She pulled back before pushing in again, fucking the stretched-out hole with the plug and god she was so aroused by the sight she had completely ruined her panties.

 

As she finally pushed it all the way, she watched as Lena’s asshole closed around it, the toy settling deep inside the woman. She pressed against the base, just enough to make the brunette cry out, and she grinned, pulling Lena back up to a standing position by her hair. “How do you feel, babygirl?” She said against her ear, teasing as she held her tight against her, making it impossible for her to move.

 

“F-Full …” The woman whispered, and Kara rewarded her with a bruising kiss, biting her lower lip and teasing her with her tongue, long enough to leave them both breathless.

 

Letting go of the woman, Kara stepped back and smiled, lifting her dress as she sat on her girlfriend’s chair, exposing her soaked-through panties. “Do you see what you do to me?” She breathed, and caught Lena’s eye, watching as the woman’s pupils blew up with arousal. She didn’t even have to ask, the brunette was on her knees before her, reaching up to the elastic of her underwear. “Yes, good girl. I need you.”

 

Slowly, the fabric was tugged down her thighs, and as she was finally free of them, she spread them. Her own arousal hit her nose and she moaned, offering herself to her girlfriend’s tongue.

 

The brunette was famished, apparently, because she ate her out like she hadn’t eating anything in days. Her little girl enthusiasm, probably fuelled by that raging hard-on she had, was making her breathless and she knew she wouldn’t last long. “Play with the plug in your ass, baby. I want you well-stretched for me tonight.” And Rao if the sight of Lena reaching back to pull at the toy wasn’t enough to make her come. She couldn’t stop staring at the woman’s face, her lovely blush and fucked out expression, her blown pupils and wet face.

 

Kara groaned, grasping Lena’s hair and pressing her harder against her cunt. The girl’s tongue was everywhere, so agile it made the reporter wonder if she didn’t have super-powers as well. But it was the noises she made that were driving the blonde mad. Every little nip, lick or suckle came with a moan; every tug of that plug was rewarded with a gasp. Soon enough, Kara reached her high, tensing on the chair and fucking Lena’s face right through her orgasm.

 

Catching her breath, she let go of the woman’s hair, and slowly tugged her panties back up. She needed a new pair, probably, but she wasn’t going to go outside, in a dress, without wearing any.

 

Getting back on her feet, she looked at Lena, still on her knees, and smiled as she bent over to kiss her, moaning at the taste of herself on the woman’s lips. “You did good, babygirl. But I’m still mad at you.” She told her, patting her cheek in a slight condescending gesture. When Lena pouted, she laughed. “Come on, I believe you have a two o’clock. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

And with that, she was marching out of that office, leaving Lena in the most terrible state of sexual frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see what I can do for this safe-word request ;)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Saying that her day had been challenging would be the understatement of the year. Of the decade, even.

 

Honestly, apart from those long minutes at lunch, spent with Kara, she had no idea what had happened, who she had met, or how her board – _board? What board?_ – meeting went.

 

No surprises there, but it was especially difficult to focus when _something_ put constant pressure on her sphincters.

 

Yet, she couldn’t even leave early because Kara had a deadline and she wouldn’t be available until dinner, at least, and so, with _overwhelming_ enthusiasm, Lena decided to do paperwork.

 

Sitting down was not an easy fit, her crotch was aching, and she could barely keep her mind from thinking about what was going to happen that night, but she somehow managed to get most of it done. She, at least, managed to keep herself occupied until it was time to go home, to her penthouse, and pick up something to eat on the way – because Kara would be hungry.

 

It would be wrong to believe that all they did now was have sex. They did have a lot of it, but their relationship was thriving in other ways as well, and even though the thought made her hesitant and a little insecure, she could admit to being in love with Kara. She wasn’t exactly ready to say it aloud, though, because her mother had done her job well and she didn’t think that someone like her was worthy of anyone like the sunny blonde.

 

And she did her best to keep those thoughts away, because the reporter deserved better than her insecurities, especially at dinner.

 

Seeing the woman being so enthusiastic about food was a marvel, and although it distracted her from her own meal, she couldn’t stop staring at the grateful, delighted expression on Kara’s face. So much that she barely registered the change in the woman’s attitude.

 

“Lena?” She _had_ to stop spacing out on the woman, seriously, it was getting embarrassing. She blushed, dropping her gaze for a second.

 

“Sorry, I’m distracted.” She smiled, a little shaky, and shrugged at Kara’s concerned expression. The girl was too good for her, really. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing.” The blonde didn’t look convinced, but Lena soldiered on, grasping her hand and squeezing it lightly. “Ready for dessert?” Her tone was flirty, a clear sign that she wasn’t comfortable with the situation, and Kara wasn’t fooled, but she let herself be distracted; not before grabbing Lena’s hand back and squeezing, though, looking at the brunette intensely. It was her way of checking in, and the CEO smiled slightly, squeezing the hand back. _I_ _’_ _m fine_ , it said. Kara was hesitant still, but a teasing smile from Lena and she was caving.

 

“I’ve got everything we need in the bedroom.” The blonde finally answered, and they both stood up, marching towards the CEO’s bedroom while holding hands.

 

They didn’t often stay at Lena’s, mainly because the place was cold and empty of any form of life, and the brunette wasn’t exactly ashamed of it but _still_. The only problem was that she got vocal; both of them, actually, and Kara’s neighbours were scarred enough for the immediate future.

 

She walked in first, Kara close behind her, and she stared at the toy placed in evidence on the comforter. They had chosen it together, and god it looked bigger than she remembered.

 

“Do you like it?” Came the whisper against her ear and the woman shuddered, taking a step forward to look at it more effectively. It was purple, looked _nothing_ like a cock, except for the head, and it had a curious J shape. She had insisted in getting a strap-less strap-on, wanting Kara to feel as good as she would. But God it looked _huge_.  

 

“It’s the same size as your cock, Lena.” Said the voice, and Lena let herself rest against her lover’s chest, skin erupting in goose-bumps when delicate, strong fingers traced the shape of her throat. “I want to you know what it feels like, to have you _stretch_ me open.” The blonde’s hand squeezed lightly, and the CEO whined suddenly, closing her eyes.

 

“What’s your safe-word, Lena?” Kara whispered in her ear, gently, stroking her skin absently. Lena could hear her heart beating inside her ears, and she smiled a little, pressing closer to the reporter.

 

“Kale.” She enunciated clearly, and she could feel the blonde’s smile against her neck.

 

“When do you use it?” The hero asked, and Lena breathed in slowly, enjoying her girlfriend’s attentions. The talented fingers were tracing the lines of her face, now, and the CEO turned slightly, to look at her as she answered.

 

“When it becomes too much.” She moaned as Kara kissed her, the slow, teasing strokes of her tongue against her lips making her shudder. She grabbed a handful of blonde hair and yanked her closer, melting into the kiss.

 

“Good girl …” Kara finally said, detaching her lips from her lover’s and kissing the side of her face, her jaw and the delicate skin of her neck. One of her hands settled against Lena’s throat once more, while the other stroked the flesh between her breasts in a tender caress.

 

There was nothing more arousing than the control the reporter had, over herself, over Lena. The brunette loved being in her arms, tight with will-power, and feeling that hand pressing against her blood vessels, making it as if she was choking her; while knowing she could snap her neck in a second … Well … There was no fighting against that. And so, she sagged against the woman, sighing.

 

“Get your clothes off.” The blonde commanded, and Lena had to restrain herself from ripping out of them. Slowly, as if to put on a show, she unbuttoned her top, revealing black lace upon pale skin. Shirt on the floor, she unzipped her skirt, and tugged it down, revealing a hard cock freed of any confines, because she hadn’t bothered putting underwear back on. “Dirty girl …” Kara was sitting on the edge of the bed, enjoying the show, and Lena blushed darkly at the look of sheer desire she saw in her eyes. She kicked out of her heels, and finally, unstrapped her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

 

Again, there was that look in Kara’s eyes, questioning. This was a big step for them, and Lena was touched that she took the time checking in. She smiled and nodded slightly, biting her lip. The reporter watched her for a few seconds, making sure, before nodding as well.

 

With a simple look, the blonde beckoned the CEO to her, and she obeyed, straddling still clothed-thighs and pressing her full breasts against the reporter’s.

 

Kara took possession of her mouth, and she fell into it, submitting to the simplest stroke of her tongue. It didn’t escape her notice that a hand was slowly going down her back, closer to her ass and the toy hiding there, and she gasped against pale lips, pressing herself closer.

 

“Do you want it?” She nodded slightly, trying to capture lips back but was stopped by a harsh slap on her ass, making her moan as her muscles tightened against the plug. “I thought you’d learned your lesson, Lena. I thought you wanted to be good.” And maybe it was a cheap shot, but god if it didn’t work.

 

“I did! I do!” She said, desperate and trying to catch Kara’s eye, but the woman was otherwise occupied, catching a nipple between her teeth. The brunette whined, back arching and pressing closer to the woman’s mouth. “Please, I want it, I want it …”

 

The hand against her back had finally reached the base of the toy, and Lena breathed in slowly as it was being pulled out, head dropping against her lover’s shoulder. She pressed back against the hand as it was pushed back in, rock hard dick grinding against Kara’s stomach.

 

“I think you’re ready enough. You’ve worked for it, after all.”

 

“Fuck me, please.” She mumbled against the reporter’s shoulder, half ashamed, half eager. The blonde chuckled.

 

“Remember how you tensed the first time I touched your asshole? Who knew you’d turn into this. Did you like having a plug up your ass all day?” The toy was being pulled out again, and a hand grasped her hair, pulling her head back with force. She was held in place as the largest part of the plug slipped out, before going back it, her hips thrusting against nothing.

 

“Y-Yes, I did.” Her cheeks were flushed dark, and she could barely look at Kara in the eye; but God, she _did_. Being so helpless to her lover’s will made her weak in the knees, and she loved it.

 

“You think you’ve earned it?” She kept playing with the plug, slowly fucking her, and Lena wanted something bigger, something longer. She was hard as rock, but she knew better than to come.

 

“Please, Kara, fuck me. I need your cock.” She was needy, her voice barely a whine, but she stared at the woman, eyes dark with arousal. The growl Kara let out made her thrust again, and she gasped as the plug was suddenly pulled out, and she was thrown against the bed, hitting the mattress on her back.

 

When Kara was back against her, she was already naked, and Lena could feel it on her leg, she was wet as well. She could feel herself gaping, too, and she stared as Kara picked up the toy, sliding onto her knees, and slowly pressed it inside.

 

Seeing the blonde like that made her breathless. She didn’t know she’d be so attracted to a dick – although she’d argue she was because it was Kara’s – but god the reporter didn’t even have to ask before she was on her belly in front of the woman, slowly tracing the silicone with her tongue. Seeing the way the blonde’s eyes darkened, she knew the woman was just as aroused as she was.

 

She had no idea how to do a blowjob, but she did her best, taking the toy into her mouth and sucking, trying to get it in as deep as possible. The thing was thick, stretching her lips, and she knew it would hurt going in, but she wanted it desperately.

 

“Good girl, Lena, good girl …” She moaned hard against the plastic in her mouth, gazing up at Kara and staring as she started to thrust into her, making her choke slightly. She was ripped away after a few thrusts, the hand tight in her hair, and she barely fought as she was repositioned on her knees, Kara tight against her back.

 

She could feel the warmed silicone against the inside of her thigh, so close to her balls, and she moaned, pressing herself closer. Every bit of skin from the back of her thighs to the top of her shoulders was pressed against her lover’s front, and she loved feeling her warmth, loved feeling her so close, so intimate. She barely noticed Kara grabbing a bottle of lube, coating the plastic dick as quickly as possible.

 

When the head of the toy pressed against her gaping hole, she tensed, just slightly. A hand on her throat was keeping her still, though, and she breathed in slowly, relaxing as much as she could. She wanted this.

 

“Beg for me babygirl, beg for me.” Kara was breathing hard, too, and that alone was enough for Lena.

 

“God, fuck me, Kara. Stretch me open, pound into my ass, I need you, please.” She whined, hand warm against her neck and increasing pressure with each word, making her light-headed at the end of her sentence. But the cock was pressing in, finally, and Lena moaned shyly as she spread open by the eternal hardness.

 

“You’ve taken the head.” Came the harsh whisper against her ear, as her throat was finally released. She gasped, as a slow thrust suddenly pushed a couple of inches in. It burned, but deliciously so, and she couldn’t think about anything else but the slow movement of Kara’s hips, driving the toy deeper and deeper inside of her.

 

Taking mercy on her, the blonde woman grabbed her cock and stroked it, a lazy rhythm just tight enough to drive her mad, as she finally felt the woman’s hips pressed tight against her ass. “All in …” She heard, growled deep within Kara’s throat, and she could barely react, dazed by the feeling of this cock stretching her wide open. It felt so huge, it was so painful and yet so pleasurable, her mind incapable of settling on one or the other.

 

“S-So full …” She gasped, shuddering hard as Kara thrusted lightly against her, squeezing the base of her cock between her fingers. Lena had barely noticed she was ready to come, and having it stopped was painful, and yet she couldn’t help but thrust back, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

 

“Yeah? You like that babygirl, being so full of my cock?” Another thrust, harder this time, and if no for the hand spread out across her chest, she would have fallen on her hands and knees. However, Kara kept her tight against her, unable to escape, unable to do anything but take it.

 

“Yes! G-God, Kara, it feels so good … Fuck me … P-Please, please …” And she did. Suddenly, powerful hips drew back before pushing back in, hard enough to make Lena’s entire body shake. She was held in place but Kara’s strong hands, making it impossible for her to move, as the pace turned punishing.

 

She could barely breathe, the thick cock in her ass almost impossible to get used to, and yet so pleasurable, making her see stars. She could feel herself throb but the blonde’s fingers wouldn’t let her go, containing her orgasm and preventing her cock from exploding. She couldn’t even beg properly, her sanity all but disappeared as Kara fucked her harder yet, driving her hips into her with such force the bed was hitting the wall repeatedly.

 

It was maddening, and she felt herself go crazy, intelligible words falling out her mouth between gasps and moans. It was pathetic, being reduced to such a state, but she couldn’t care less because all of her thoughts were focused on the feeling of this hard dick thrusting in and out of her so fast she thought she may never recover.

 

It all came to a stop, though, and she panted harshly as her ass was full of the cock again, and Kara let go of her hard-on, grasping her hair tightly in return. “If only I could feel how tight you’re squeezing my dick, babygirl …” She pulled out slowly before pushing back in, and Lena almost spaced out, the sudden gentleness making it hard for her to concentrate. “Greedy girl, you’re sucking me back in every. single. time.” Her ass-cheek was slapped suddenly, and she gasped, pressing herself against Kara and taking that cock back inside, so deep she was breathless. “Did I break you?” The blonde chuckled, and Lena could only moan her answer, incapable of thinking of a word to say in reply to that.

 

She was pushed forward before she had a chance to react, and she fell head-first into the mattress, barely catching herself on her elbows. She was more open, that way, and Kara gripped her hips hard, pulling her backwards with force and bottoming-out so much deeper. She cried-out, thighs shaking, and before she even had time to catch her breath, the thrusting was back.

 

Every stroke had her pushing her ass back towards Kara, begging to be fucked, and she wasn’t even in control of her body anymore. She never would have guessed she’d be so much into anal sex, but god she didn’t know it would feel so good.

 

Her torture only got worse when the head of the toy found that special spot inside of her, and she saw stars, the pressure so tight on her balls it was painful. She needed to come, desperately, and her cock seemed to agree. She knew it was leaking pre-come, she could feel herself wet with it, and yet she could barely get the words out.

 

“K-Kara, pl- … -eaase … Let me c-ome, let me c-come, oh God, p-please!” She didn’t think the blonde would be cruel enough to say no. Lena didn’t even know how she wasn’t already coming, the reporter’s dick milking that spot for all she was worth.

 

“Yes, yes, stroke yourself Lena, fuck!” The urgency in Kara’s voice told her that the blonde was ready as well – and she thought, distractedly, about ridges hitting a G-spot and clit – and she didn’t lose a second.

 

The moment she grabbed her dick, she came, hard. She shuddered, every thrust of the blonde milking her clear of her sperm, and it felt like forever before her dick grew soft. She had no idea if Kara had an orgasm as well, and honestly, she was too out of it to find out. She collapsed on the bed, the dildo pulling straight out, and couldn’t care less if her belly was resting in a puddle of her own cum. She felt drained, exhausted by this out-of-this-world orgasm, and also pleasantly sore, her ass still gaping around nothing.

 

When the blond collapsed next to her, she tried to smile. Honestly, the only thing she wanted to do was to sleep.

 

“We’re definitely doing that again.” Lena said with a tired laugh, and she felt Kara nodding back against her shoulder. The waiting had been horrible, yes, but the ending … She felt like she wouldn’t be able to get hard again for days. She felt like she could sleep for days, too.

 

“Sleep Lena, I’ve got you.” Came the distant voice. She was already out, not even waking her Kara carried her out of bed just long enough to change the sheets, and to wash her belly.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys!   
> I wanted to post this such a while ago, but you know how it gets around the holidays and let's just say that I couldn't have a moment alone with my laptop.   
> Enjoy!

She woke up alone. That, in itself, wasn’t highly unusual, but after nights like this, of exploration and great sexual completion, Kara always made a point to stay in bed with her – bare any grave Supergirl emergency, like the world ending. However, the post-it note left on her pillow is enough to settle her worries, for a while. DEO business. She should get to hers, too.

 

She switched the TV on, as part of her morning routine, and listened distractedly as she brewed her coffee. It felt strange, to do this on her own when the reporter had been with her most mornings, and she tried not to dwell on this feeling of sudden loneliness. Her apartment had never seemed so empty than it was now, and she didn’t know what to think about it.

 

She was so lost in her own mind she barely registered what was going on, but at the first sip of expresso, she finally saw her screen. And froze.

 

Live in front of her was her lover, Supergirl, getting manhandled so hard Lena actually feared for her life.

 

It was strange to be confronted to the reality of her girlfriend’s mortality, when it was so easy to forget about it. Kara seemed invincible, although Lena _knew_ that she wasn’t; it still made it difficult to watch.

 

Especially when the superhero fell out of the sky, and hit the ground, hard. After that, she stopped moving, and Lena was paralysed in front of her TV.

 

She watched as dressed in black agents managed to control the angered alien, and as they ushered Kara away in a black van; and it was at least a good ten minutes before she managed to move.

 

She dialled Alex.

 

* * *

 

 

In the car taking her to the DEO, she couldn’t stop shaking. She was dressed awkwardly, sweatpants too big for her and Kara’s NCU sweatshirt on top, but she didn’t care. Her hair was a mess, thrown in a tentative bun, and she had never looked more dishevelled in her life. She also didn’t think about how people would be able to notice her bulge, which wasn’t concealed passed simple boxers.

 

Nothing mattered more than seeing Kara, holding her, and knowing that she would be alright.

 

Inside the DEO, she barely acknowledged anyone. She made a bee-line towards Alex, and followed in silence as the woman took her to Kara, explaining all the while in hushed tones what was going on. The brunette tried her hardest to listen, but she didn’t understand a word past ‘mortal danger’ and ‘heavily wounded’ and then she was standing in front of Kara.

 

The superhero looked pale, too pale, and a flurry of people was working around her. Alex’s arm stopped her when she tried to get in, and she fought for a second before collapsing in the woman’s arms, fresh tears on her cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara had been stabilized, barely. She led beneath a sun bed, unmoving, her breathing shallow; and Lena had never seen her like this before.

 

She was rattled. The only Kara she’d seen was full of life, and light, and in control. She was tall and great and the closest thing she’d ever been to a God, really; not this small blonde laying on a bed too big for her. It was humbling, in a way, and Lena was all too aware that her girlfriend, no matter how indestructible she seemed, well; wasn’t.

 

It scared her to the core. The thought of losing Kara had been on her mind more time than she cared to admit, but it was always related to other reasons. Her family name becoming too much to bare, Alex’s distrust of her finally driving her away; Lena’s own incapacity of simply being happy without waiting for the other shoe to drop. The thought that an alien could take her away from the CEO had not crossed her mind.

 

But as she sat down near the blonde, holding her fingers lightly and staring at that face non-stop, she realized that if she wanted this woman to stay in her life, than she would have to do better. She did not quite think she deserved someone like Kara, but hell she’d try her damn hardest to be worthy of her affections.

 

When the blonde woke up, maybe twenty hours later, Lena grabbed on and refused to let go, at least until the blonde agreed to let her take her home whenever she was cleared by the doctors. Even if it meant guilting the hero into staying into bed, because no, she was not _fine_.

 

* * *

 

 

“Don’t scare me like that ever again.” She mumbled against the blonde’s shoulder, as the hero was, funnily enough, caring her into her apartment.

 

Lena had spent the last day of Kara’s bedrest with her, taking a day off from work and doing her best to entertain the woman until it was time to go. She was exhausted, wrecked by fatigue and worry alike; and she didn’t complain when Kara set them down on the bed.

 

“I can’t promise it won’t happen again, but I can promise to try to be more careful.” The blonde said, and Lena stared, unsatisfied by the words, while knowing it was true. She had not fully realized what it meant to be in love with a superhero, but now she understood that it also meant being scared every time she’d go out to fight a criminal, otherworldly or not.

 

“I need you to be more careful, Kara. I don’t think … I can’t lose you.” She whispered, shyly, against the girl’s throat, hiding away her face and insecurities. Losing Kara was something she’d rather not think about. She kissed her, then, with a certain urgency, lips crashing against each other.

 

She was still full of this fear, her head still going around the picture of Kara falling from the sky, and she grabbed the blonde’s hands, forcing them against the mattress as she straddled her lap. Kara was eager beneath her, letting herself fall back submissively against the mattress.

 

With a dash of superspeed, perhaps, and a lot of good will, they were both naked and pressing against each other in no time. Lena was desperate for her lover, grasping at her and kissing her like the Earth was ending.

 

“Kara …” She groaned against her woman’s lips, hips pressing down as her hardness slipped between wet folds, a moan low in her throat as she rocked against the woman, tensing every time the head of her cock failed to enter the blonde.

 

“Yes, fuck me, Lena …” Her forehead dropped against the reporter’s shoulder as she braced herself on her knees, grabbing her thick member just long enough to press it inside her lover.

 

The girl was tight but she pushed through, biting her lip as she arched her back and settled deep inside the woman, panting harshly against her shoulder. Kara was tensed beneath her, but her thighs fell open even more, inviting Lena deeper yet.

 

She kissed her desperately as her hips finally touched her lover’s pelvis, and she froze, locked in place by Kara’s legs, whose thighs were now tight against her hips. She moaned as the blonde licked her way into her mouth, sucking slightly on her tongue. She rested on her elbows, one on each side of Kara’s face, when she was finally freed, and she stared at the beautiful blue of her lover’s eyes as she started rocking against the woman, the movement slower than they’d ever done before.

 

This wasn’t fucking, this was making love, and Lena was almost shacking beneath the intense look of the blonde, whose eyes widened every time the CEO bottomed out inside of her.

 

She couldn’t stop staring as she moved, the wet heat closing on her cock making it hard to breathe, and now more than ever she thought she wouldn’t last another minute. She thrusted as slowly as she dared, and soon all she could hear was her heart beating madly in her ears, as she gasped.

 

It was embarrassing how close she was, and she leaned down to kiss Kara once more, hoping to distract herself from the delicious feeling encasing her dick. It was worse, somehow, because she was pressed against her lover’s body and she could feel every shake, every shudder and every moan.

 

She angled her hips just right, the head of her cock hitting a spot inside the blonde every time, and she arched her back, her pelvis finally rocking against the woman’s clit at every thrust. She broke the kiss, panted harshly against Kara lips, as she suddenly sped up her rhythm, feeling the woman tighten around her.

 

“Kara!” She gasped, when the blonde bit her shoulder, and she felt her collapse beneath her, torn apart and coming in a low moan that did amazing things to Lena. She followed her a second later, milking muscles impossible to resist as she thrusted each spurt inside of the woman, white noise in her ears.

 

She fell on top of Kara, boneless, shocked by the strength of her orgasm as she could barely catch her breath. Hardness still deeply encased inside of the woman, she remained pressed against her, looking up at her gorgeous face and stroking her cheek, mesmerized.

 

“I love you.” She said, quite suddenly, and her eyes widened at her own confession. It wasn’t what she meant to say. She started to panic, but then Kara smiled, blinding, and Lena felt her heart stutter.

 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE’RE DONE.   
> Honestly you have no idea how hard it is to end a story that has no plot whatsoever. I agonized over this for days. 
> 
> There's a bonus chapter coming your way soon, just need to have longer than a couple of minutes of privacy at the time (writing smut in front of your parents is not fun, let me tell you).
> 
> I'm going to edit most chapters starting from chapter seven, I think, to make the thing a lot smoother. So yeah, stay tuned!
> 
> Also, I’m taking prompts, for smut, in this pairing, if you’re interested — not necessarily with G!P — I can write mostly anything and any kink (except like, three or something); although I'm not really into dom!Lena (there are enough of those I think, I'd do a bad job). Other than that, feel free to ask! 
> 
> Happy holidays to all of you and make sure you stay safe no matter what.


End file.
